


All you need is Strength, Loyalty and Magic

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, And the pure chaotic energy they radaite, Arthur considers to throw all three of them in the stocks, Canon Divergence, Fun, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine - Freeform, Lancelot - Freeform, Merlin - Freeform, Ofcourse other knights at times join them, Post Season 3, a bit of angst here and there, cameo of mordered at times, doing crazy stuff together, he becomes an honory member, its all about friendship, merlin getting the support system he deserves, sharing one brain cell between three of them, testing Arthur's patience, the amazing trio we deserved to see on screen, the three of them go on different adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: The series in which we get the chaotic trio we deserved to see on screen. Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine being absolute choas lords and attracting all kinds of trouble like a magnet while simultaneously driving Arthur insane with their antics. Let's see what destiny has in hold for them.
Relationships: Arthur and the knights, Lancelot and Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin, Merlin and Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine, Merlin and Mordered, merlin and gauis, merlin and lancelot and gwaine
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108





	1. From Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for reading my first ever Merlin fic that is like 8 years late but after seeing so many fic posted in 2020. It gave me the inspiration and courage to write my own. Although I have said the fic will center around Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine but it will also have focus on other characters like Arthur, Mordred, Gwen and the other knights.
> 
> This series is starting after season three, in which the group is coming back from one of their initial missions as knights of Camelot. Gwaine and Lancelot have already established a camaraderie thanks to being senior members of Merlin support squad and along the series the trio's friendship will deepen. So stay tuned. (Also Uther is dead due to some unfortunate incident not that anybody cares)

Everyone silently watched, daring not to utter a single word. The body of the young girl lay still, all signs of life had left and she grew colder with every passing moment. Merlin hesitantly stepped forward, the leaves noisily crunching beneath his boots. He knelt next to Gwaine who was holding the lifeless child in his arms. Merlin briefly glanced at his friend but Gwaine was too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge him. He then turned back to the girl, after a quick examination. Merlin's shaking hands fell to his side and he lowered his head in defeat, not finding the courage to state the obvious. The tension increased in the atmosphere as Merlin turned to Arthur for the next course of action.

Arthur finally unclenched his fists, his eyes shifted around the forest taking a quick look towards his knights. Percival had turned his eyes away from the sight and was now leaning against a tree with his back facing them. It was clear that he didn't further want to partake in this matter. Elyan stood there, trying to keep a brave face but tears began to pool in his dark brown eyes. Lancelot on the other hand had rushed forward to calm Merlin who was beginning to shake like a leaf and as for Gwaine..well the usually open man was unreadable. He betrayed no emotion but still tightly held onto the girl. Arthur finally turned to his most senior knight, Leon immediately understood the unspoken words in Arthur's nod and moved forward to bury the young girl with Gwaine. 

The ride back to Camelot was a quiet one, although they had proved victorious in their quest. No one was in a mood for celebration, the knights shared cautious glances with one another not knowing what to do or say. It was nearly dark by the time they reached the gates and as they got off their horses, Arthur wordlessly beckoned them for a meeting. Although the knights were exhausted, they followed him inside without any protest.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Gwaine, falling back to his friend's pace. Gwaine blinked at him in surprise, as if Merlin had appeared from thin air. He gave the warlock a weak smile, "All part of the job. Isn't it?" he stated, ruffling Merlin’s dark hair before disappearing inside the room. Merlin’s heart sunk for his friend, Gwaine was the one who had grown closest to the girl they rescued from the ruined village.

“Knights, I know you must be feeling very disheartened by Melloris’s death. I wish there was something that could have been done to save her but unfortunately there wasn't anything we could do. Her death was a great tragedy but don't let it burden your hearts. Don't forget you saved many more children that could have suffered the same fate as her. I am proud of all of you so now go home and take a good night's rest. After all tomorrow is a new day" he stated, dismissing the meeting.

The knights nodded, mumbling goodbyes before departing. The room was now empty with the exception of the King and his manservant. Arthur glanced at Merlin who was watching Percival and Lancelot leave. He felt grateful for the fact that Merlin was still there but a voice at the back of his head nagged him that Merlin was only present as a part of his duty.

"You must be tired as well." Arthur commented. "Go home Merlin. I am sure Gaius is waiting for you" he commanded but Merlin made no movement towards the door. Instead his bright blue eyes shifted back to meet Arthur's, "How are you feeling?" He sincerely questioned. The worry was evident in his tone and as much as Arthur wanted to dismiss his concerns. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Arthur finally acknowledged the fact that he too was human and just so tired of always keeping up a strong front. He growled in frustration falling back in his chair, "I don't know what I am supposed to do?! It's my duty as their King to protect my people but I yet again failed"

"No you didn't" Merlin firmly objected. Arthur's hypocrisy was beyond words and it caused a rise in Merlin's frustration.

Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief before snapping. "Innocent villagers including a young girl died because I wasn't able to protect them from _magic_ " he reminded Merlin, causing him to fall silent.

Merlin hadn't missed the way Arthur uttered the word, his voice filled with pure hatred which caused Merlin's heart to sink. He wanted to say something in his defense, in magic's defense but the words died in his throat and he simply nodded along with Arthur's words. 

Later that night, Merlin slowly trudged back to his home. He was surprised to find Lancelot waiting for him inside. A dinner for three was already set on the table and judging from the grim look on Gauis's face, Lancelot had already told Gauis what had happened on their quest. Merlin felt slightly relieved that he didn't have to explain anything. He was simply in no mood for talking to anyone about anything. The dinner proceeded more quietly than usual, Gauis often worriedly glanced from one friend to another but none spoke and their eyes remained fixed to their plates. Although the elderly man was severely concerned, he knew there was nothing that could be done for there are some things one has to face themselves.

Later that night, Gauis retreated to Merlin’s room to sleep while the two friends camped on the floor of the physician’s chambers. Pale moonlight spilled in the dark room as Merlin tossed and turned on the floor. He was finally in the comfort of his home after an exhausting journey yet he failed to fall asleep. Merlin glanced at his friend whose eyes were firmly shut and to someone else it might seem that the knight was fast asleep but he knew better.

“Oye! Can't sleep?” he whispered, poking Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot's one eye immediately cracked open and he let out a defeated sigh before opening the other. He turned to his head towards Merlin and nodded at his question. Merlin propped himself up with his elbows, eyeing his friend curiously, "What's keeping you awake?" he wondered as Lancelot sat up as well.

"I should ask you the same thing" Lancelot commented and Merlin's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I asked you first" he pointed out to which Lancelot shrugged in agreement.

There was an uneasy silence between the two before Lancelot spoke up, inhaling sharply. "Ever since I saw the ruined village. My mind keeps wandering back to the time..when people of my village were attacked and killed. The sights were nearly identical and the whole time I…" Lancelot paused, his eyes falling to the ground.

Merlin reached out and reassuringly patted his shoulder, Lancelot smiled uneasily before continuing. "It's very silly..to say but the whole time I was there. I was afraid the raiders might show up again. My heart raced like I was young boy again trying to escape and now whenever I close my eyes, those memories flood back in the form of nightmares"

"Why didn't you say this before?" Merlin whispered. Lancelot shifted his gaze away in embarrassment, "It would be hardly appropriate for a knight of Camelot to feel afraid of past events and mere nightmares"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lancelot. Even the bravest of the bravest men feel fear, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I am really proud of you" Merlin added as his friend's eyes widened in surprise. 

"For what reason?" he questioned at which Merlin grinned. "Well you played a big role in the quest didn't you? You didn't let those fears and nightmares affect your duty as a knight and that shows true courage" Merlin beamed.

Lancelot's eyes lit up at those words and he smiled gratefully at Merlin. "You are a good friend, Merlin. I am glad to be by your side again"

Merlin nodded, "Likewise. It feels so good to have someone other than Gauis who knows about my magic. I feel so relieved that I don't have to constantly lie and hide things from you. I hate hiding my true self, it makes me feel so alone" he confessed, hugging his knees.

This time it was Lancelot's turn to reassure Merlin. "I am certain there will come a time when you will be able to use your abilities freely and will be accepted by all. You’ll just have to be a bit more patient my friend"

Merlin grimaced, "I don't think that will ever be possible. Arthur despises magic. As much as Uther, I fear. You should have seen the hatred in his eyes as he talked about the magic used by sorceress. It's been years since I have been serving him and I failed to change his opinion about it. I am afraid my destiny will never come true"

"So this is why you have been upset" Lancelot commented, feeling a rush of anger on his friend's behalf. Merlin nodded silently, tears of frustration and hopelessness gathered in his eyes causing Lancelot’s anger to immediately melt and he pulled his friend in a tight embrace. “You shouldn't take Arthur’s words seriously right now. He is as frustrated and heart broken as you and I. He feels guilty and wants to transfer the guilt onto someone else” Lancelot reasoned and Merlin slowly nodded against his shoulder. “And you should know…” Lancelot continued, pulling away with a cheeky smile on his face.

“He cares about you more than he will ever admit and that is why I believe there is no one better to convince him of the goodness in magic than you”

Merlin scoffed in disbelief, playfully rolling his eyes at Lancelot's words. "Stop worrying so much Merlin, _princess_ will eventually come around" he stated cheekily as Merlin did a double take. "I can't believe you just called Arthur _princess_ " Merlin barked with unsuspected laughter and Lancelot grinned wider, "As if Gwaine is the only one who is allowed to call him that" he shot back.

"Good old Gwaine" Merlin mumbled, shaking his head in amusement. As soon as he uttered those words, Merlin's face fell again.

"Oh no! Gwaine!!" he shouted, getting up from the ground and Lancelot immediately followed, "What is it? What about Gwaine?" he worriedly questioned as Merlin smacked his forehead.

"I am such an idiot" Merlin hissed to himself.

"I had meant to check up on him after the meeting but I completely forgot after the whole Arthur-magic thing and now he must be drinking himself senseless in some tavern!"

_______________________________ 

"Nope isn't here" The barmaid curtly stated, wiping the counter. Lancelot and Merlin shared a worried glance before Merlin turned back to the barmaid, "He must have come here. We already checked his chambers, they are empty and I can't imagine where else he could have gone!" Merlin demanded but the lady showed no interest in further pursuing the conversation.

Noticing the lack of progress and the growing frustration in Merlin. Lancelot decided to take matters in his own hand.

"Wait, let me handle this." Lancelot assured, pulling out a few coins out of his bag. The barmaid's interest was instantly captured and this time when Lancelot asked she had a more fruitful answer.

"Sir Gwaine? The handsome one with the great hair? Not that you two aren't any less handsome." The lady mused before continuing. "Well he tried to come here but he has been banned from here after his last...incident so probably would have headed to the tavern in the lower town. Not as good as ours but gets the basic job done" 

Sure enough, the pair found the knight in the smaller tavern, heartily dancing on top of a wooden table while singing at the top of the lungs. Merlin and Lancelot shared a brief look of relief before running towards their friend. “Gwaine!” Merlin shouted to the drunk man whose face lit up at the sight of his friends. “Merlin! Lancelot! My friends!!!” he cheered, stepping down from the table. At mention of the word ‘friends’ the whole tavern cheered loudly as well, welcoming the newcomers.

“Friendly place..” Merlin whispered to Lancelot, who only nodded in response. By the time they reached Gwaine, the barmaid had already brought three glasses of mead at his table. “Oh no! no!” Merlin protested, shaking his head at the sight. “Gwaine, you have drunk enough for one night. Let's get you out of here before Arthur finds out and kills both of us” he hissed, grabbing Gwaine’s shoulder and trying to pull him up but Gwaine barely moved from his spot and instead turned to Lancelot with a frustrated sigh.

“Can you believe this man? We are his actual friends yet he is always fretting about the princess. He doesn't care about me” Gwaine pouted, causing Lancelot to snort. “You don't care about me” Gwaine disdainfully stated to Merlin who was ready to tear off his hair.

“I DO CARE ABOUT YOU THAT’S WHY I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM TROUBLE!!!” Merlin shouted with all his might but Gwaine didn't seem much fazed by the sudden rage, he slowly blinked before pushing a glass of mead towards Merlin. “If you really care about me. You won't let me deal with this alone. You will drink with me.” he stated and then pushed the second glass towards Lancelot.

“You too Lance, bottoms up” he encouraged raising his own glass. Lancelot helplessly glanced at Merlin who for once seemed at a loss for any solution. “Alright” Lancelot agreed, picking up a fallen stool and taking a seat next to his fellow knight. Merlin’s eyes widened, “Lance!!” he hissed.

Lancelot in turn shrugged innocently, "What? He isn't ready to go back home right now so we might as well give him some company. Besides I feel like I could use a drink or two as well’ he added tiredly. Merlin hesitated for a second before nodding and taking a seat as well. 

“So Gwaine..” Lancelot started, taking a swig of his mead. “What do you wanna talk about?” he asked, his warm brown eyes patiently watching and waiting for his friend's answer. “Everything!” Gwaine bellowed, slamming his fist against the table. Merlin chuckled, throwing caution to wind and finally grabbing his share of mead. “Well you better start talking then”

"For starters, does anyone else think that Leon might be immortal?"

\-------------------------

Next morning Merlin's sleep was rudely disrupted when someone's dirty boot smacked him square in the face. He slowly opened his eyes but immediately closed them yet again due to the harsh sunlight.

"What is happening?" he sleepily groaned, holding his head which felt like it had been trampled by elephants. There was a moment of silence as he fumbled to sit up but fell once again on soft hay. This time Merlin properly opened his eyes in surprise and looked around. Sure enough, he was lying in a big pile of hay, the dirty boot that had kicked him in the face was Gwaine's, who was sprawled opposite to him still fast asleep.

Before Merlin could further assess the situation, someone loudly cleared their throat behind him and Merlin's heart nearly stopped. "Good morning Merlin! Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Arthur asked, his tone heavy in sarcasm.

"Sire!" Merlin sheepishly grinned, despite his killer hangover. Arthur's frown further deepened and he crossed his arms against his chest. "Had a fun night in the tavern, did we?" he questioned sternly. Merlin nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you can certainly say that" he answered, giving Arthur a cheeky smile which further increased his fury. He gave Merlin a murderous glare before turning to his oldest knight. Only then Merlin noticed that Leon, Elyan and Percival were present too. "Leon, wake Gwaine up" Arthur ordered and Leon dutifully nodded.

He grabbed a large jug filled to the brim with water and poured it on Gwaine who was still sleeping soundly despite the commotion. "What the hell!!" Gwaine shouted loudly, sputtering and wildly swinging his limbs as if he was drowning. Merlin only narrowly missed another kick to his face. Leon gave the furious Gwaine an apologetic look who turned to Arthur menacingly. "Not cool Princess" he stated, pushing back the wet hair that hung in his face. Arthur's tight frown twitched in irritation but he ignored Gwaine's words and turned back to his manservant.

"Honestly Merlin, what do you have to say for yourself?" Arthur questioned, impatiently tapping his fingers against his shoulder. Merlin scratched his head, the hangover only seemed to get worse but he tried his best to concentrate at the situation in hand.

"Hang on!" he suddenly cried out, startling everyone else. "Where the hell is Lancelot?" he questioned, turning to Gwaine who helplessly shrugged in response. Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why would be Lancelot with you two?" he asked, Elyan and Leon hummed in agreement. Merlin rolled his eyes in mild annoyance, if only they knew that Lancelot was the catalyst to the whole situation.

“Lance! Lance! Lancelot!!!” Merlin called out, slightly wincing at the strain of the shouting . “Here..” finally a muffled voice called out, everyone's head turned towards the source of sound and located it coming from a smaller pile of hay inside which Lancelot seemed to be buried. “The hell..” the muffled voice groaned until the shallow pile started to shake to reveal a disgruntled Lancelot. “Good of you to finally join us” Gwaine spoke up, grinning with no remorse as his friend scanned the surrounding and slightly jumped seeing Arthur along with his fellow knights.

“Lancelot” Arthur spoke first in disbelief and then realized that despite his good intentions, Lancelot did once identity fraud so this shouldn't be much of a surprise. It was also the moment when Merlin remembered why Lancelot was under a pile of hay, he had been the first one to pass out after his ‘drink or two’ and Gwaine had thought it to be funny to bury one of their fallen men. “Can anyone tell me why my manservant and two of my knights were found in the lower town wasted out of their minds?!” Arthur questioned through gritted teeth.

“It was my fault..” Merlin began, finally managing to stand up straight. All eyes turned to him and Arthur was only beginning to process that information when…

“No Merlin! You can't take the blame for me. Sire! It’s my fault, I insisted on staying longer at the tavern.” Lancelot spoke up. Merlin furiously shook his head, “We wouldn't have even been at the tavern if it wasn't for me” he protested in return.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the sight before turning to Gwaine, “Anything you would like to add?” he asked, sarcastically. “But of course” Gwaine grinned. “Gentlemen!!” he shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention. “As you all know, there is no greater lover of alcohol than me. I was in the tavern drinking my troubles away when these two joined me to share my pain. They did nothing wrong and only acted as true friends. Friends I thought I would never have” Gwaine stated, looking teary eyed and then dramatically patted his chest.

"God help me" Arthur silently prayed, looking up. His patience was surely being tested today. "Sire, what should we do?" Leon asked in a cautious manner.

"Well since all of you are so keen to take the blame and so I assume you are all keen to take the punishment as well. I had planned for us to go on a small hunting trip today to clear our heads but since you three have already taken care of that. I suppose you wouldn't mind doing some chores to sober up" Arthur instructed, trying his best to hide his smirk.

"What chores?" Merlin questioned with narrow eyes, causing Arthur's amusement to increase. "Oh you know sharpening the swords, polishing the armors and boots of the rest of the knights. It would be nice for them to come home after a long day of hunting to find all their work taken care off"

Elyan and Percival shared a devilish grin. "Nothing would make me more happy" Elyan teased and Percival nodded. Arthur's own smirk increased, "Well it's settled then. Have fun boys" he smiled cheekily before walking out with the rest of the knights.

“Hope no one accidentally shoots you” Merlin shouted at him. “You are threatening to commit treason, Merlin ” Arthur shot back.

  
  


________________________________

  
  


“Ah Merlin, it seems I found you at the right time” Sir Harold exclaimed. Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance, not another one. “If it isn't too much, can you polish my armour as well?” Sir Harold questioned but before Merlin could answer, Sir Harold had dumped his armor on the floor and left. “Ugh!! I hate knights” Merlin claimed, throwing away the rag in annoyance. Lancelot looked slightly guilty whereas Gwaine seemed offended. “Oye what about us?” he questioned, picking up Percival’s boots to polish. “Especially you two” Merlin clarified.

“I admit this is a very sobering experience. I am not going to the tavern for at least a year now” Lancelot growled in frustration, furiously scrubbing the boot with his rag. Gwaine clicked his tongue in disagreement, “Now don't dampen your spirits, Lance. Merlin has just been in the princess’s company for too long and is getting uptight like him” Gwaine teased.

“I am not uptight like that clotpole!” Merlin bellowed, looking clearly agitated. Lancelot winced, feeling more guilty regarding his friend. Merlin just looked so tired with those dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair in a disarray and his face paler than usual. He knew that at the end of the day Gwaine and he could relax but Merlin would have to be running after Arthur not to mention his other chores.

By now even Gwaine had come to the same realization and they shared a look of understanding before Lancelot spoke up. “Merlin, Gwaine and I will take care of this. Why don't you go complete your other chores or rest for a while” he suggested. “You sure?” Merlin blinked in surprise. “Positive, now go do your other things before Princess throws a hissy fit over something else” Gwaine added with a mischievous grin which made the other two chuckle. 

“Thanks guys. I will see you later” Merlin nodded gratefully, before leaving. He first headed towards Arthur’s chambers which as expected were in a terrible state. Things strewn everywhere and a half eaten breakfast lying on the table. Merlin groaned, picking up a few dirty clothes before he was struck with realization. His eyes flashed gold and within a second the place was spotless. He sighed in relief, slumping on one of the chairs. Merlin considered going back to help out his friends but then again it would seem suspicious to them... well at least to Gwaine on how he managed to come back so quickly besides he should cherish the rare moment of free time he has.

“Half an hour of rest then I’ll go back” he promised himself, resting his head against the table. Within a few seconds, the warlock was sound asleep snoring softly. He had only managed to catch up on fifteen minutes worth of sleep when suddenly a familiar voice called out to him in his head. “ _Emrys!”_ Mordred’s voice trembled in his head. Merlin immediately sat up, frantically looking around. _“Emrys! Help me! I need your help!!”_ The boy cried out in desperation.

Merlin’s heart started hammering against his chest, he couldn't find within himself to ignore the boy's desperate pleas but at the same time the prophecy was ringing in his mind as well. Merlin felt torn in two pieces and he started to pace in frustration.

Meanwhile Lancelot and Gwaine were walking in the courtyard, they decided to take a small break from their punishment and have some lunch. “For the last time Gwaine, we aren't going back to the tavern. We are in enough trouble as it is” Lancelot argued and Gwaine frowned.

“Such spoiled sports, what’s the fun if you get drunk and don't get into trouble” Gwaine argued at which Lancelot chuckled dryly, “Believe me, I don't need alcohol to make bad decisions and land into trouble" Lancelot assured. Gwaine nodded in acknowledgement, “ Neither do Merlin or I. This is the foundation of our friendship” Gwaine assured, patting his back.

“Where do you suppose Merlin is?” Gwaine asked, looking around the courtyard. Lancelot shrugged, “Either Arthur or Gauis’s chamber” Lancelot suggested but before any one of them could say anything further. A woman standing a few feet ahead of them let out a startled shriek as someone crashed into her. The person hastily shouted an apology but didn't stop or slow down their pace. Gwaine and Lancelot immediately rushed towards her and Gwaine knelt to help the middle aged woman in picking up the bundle of clothes she had dropped in surprise. 

“What an idiot” Gwaine muttered to Lancelot, whose eyes were still fixed on the running man, a blurry red and blue flashed as the man got further away and that’s when Lancelot’s eyes widened in realization. “That’s our idiot!!” He shouted and without a second thought started running in the same direction. 

“What just happened..” Gwaine wondered, feeling utterly perplexed. “Gwaine?” Gwen questioned, appearing next to him. “What’s happening?” she questioned, gesturing to the running Lancelot. Gwaine gave her an easy smile, flicking his hair away from his eyes. “No clue, I better catch up with them” was all he said before taking off as well.

_**To be continued**_.....


	2. The Return of Mordred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes family is the greatest sorcerer of the universe, his two friends which are the knights of the round table and the young druid boy they adopted five minutes after rescuing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this, gave kudos and especially those who commented. Your support means everything to me. Here is the second much more longer chapter.

“EMRYS!!” The voice seemed to get louder as Merlin ran deeper into the forest, Merlin’s face started to turn red and he felt short of breath due to the constant running but he made no effort to stop. His body seemed to be working entirely on a will of its own and Merlin felt as if he had no control over it. In his blind panic, he missed the overgrown root of a tree and came crashing down on the forest ground. Merlin lay on the wet muddy ground for a few moments, he was panting loudly desperately trying to catch his breath but his lungs felt like they were on fire and his head started to spin once again due to the lack of food in his stomach. “Ooff..” he muttered, slowly getting up from the wet ground, he glanced at his muddied self wearily and groaned in annoyance, now he was in a desperate need for a shower as well.

Merlin suddenly realized that the voice in his head had died and his heart rose in panic. Had something bad happened to the young druid boy? He wondered but at the same time he was suddenly filled with reassurance for his magic could sense a lingering presence of another magical source. “Merlin!!” A gentle yet strained voice called out to him. Merlin tensed but immediately relaxed, realizing that it belonged to his closest friend.

“Lancelot! What are you doing here in the woods?” Merlin hissed as Lancelot stumbled towards him. Lancelot gave him a pointed look, “Following you of course! Why else would I be in these damp woods instead of having a nice warm meal back in Camelot. Question is what the hell are you doing here?” he hissed back. “Also don't try to make some stupid excuse” Lancelot added, raising a brow which scarily reminded Merlin of his mother.

“I was in Arthur’s room _cleaning_ when suddenly Mordred called out to me using telepathy. I think he must be in some kind of danger and that’s why I followed his voice and ended up in the forest” Merlin explained. Lancelot slowly nodded taking in his friend’s appearance, “Did he also ask you to rub mud on yourself as some kind of magical ritual or…” Lancelot asked, looking genuinely concerned. Merlin rolled his eyes and pointed to the overgrown root, “I tripped” he mumbled and thankfully Lancelot did not pursue the subject no more.

“Wait!” Lancelot suddenly shouted, his eyes widening in realization. “Is this the druid boy who is destined to kill Arthur? And you are going to go save him from danger. That is some weird logic” He pointed out at which Merlin reluctantly nodded, “It's complicated and I haven't yet decided on what I am going to do" Merlin replied, truthfully. It did feel nice to be honest once in a while.

"Well whatever it is, I am coming with you. This operation seems dangerous and I am not going to let you go alone no matter how powerful of a sorcerer you claim to be" Lancelot stated and Merlin grinned in response, "I wasn't going to stop you. It's always more fun to die with a friend"

Lancelot shrugged in agreement. "So where are we headed?" he asked, cautiously looking around the forest. "I lost the connection I had with Mordred when I fell and now I have no clue" Merlin mumbled, scratching his head. Lancelot leaned against the tree, trying to ignore the growing pang of hunger. "If only we had footsteps or some kind of trail to follow.." He muttered. 

“That’s it!!” Merlin exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He could use the presence of Mordred’s magic as a trail to find the young druid. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the different energies surrounding him, his mind started flashing with various images which eventually led to the endangered boy. Although he seemed older than before, Merlin immediately recognized him. Mordred was tied down and surrounded with bandits. The young boy fearfully watched as one of the thugs threatened him with a blade and Merlin could see him trying to struggle against the ropes but it seems as if the ropes were enchanted for no magic worked against them.

“Emrys!” Mordred once again called out. The vision abruptly ended and Merlin loudly gasped, opening his eyes. “What did you see?!” Lancelot cried out but Merlin’s reply was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps. “What is going on here?” a low voice growled causing Merlin and Lancelot to jump out of their skin.

“Gwaine” Merlin breathed in relief but Gwaine did not return the sentiment, his eyes lacked their usual warmness and instead seemed distant and calculating as they glanced from Merlin to Lancelot. “Why did you two run off like that?” he asked but with a gentler tone. He pretended not to notice the look of sheer panic which Merlin and Lancelot shared for a split second. Gwaine prided on being one of Merlin’s closest friends, he was also aware that Merlin and Arthur were closer (more than they will dare to ever admit) but Merlin and Lancelot, they had an entirely different relationship to the rest of them. He had only seen the pair together for a few months but it was clear that they had some sort of unspoken understanding, perhaps a secret that no other was aware of.

“Gwaine” It was Lancelot who spoke up. “There isn't any time to explain but there is this young boy who has been captured by bandits and we need to save him” he summarized and Merlin nodded in urgency. Gwaine gave them a small smile, he couldn't deny that it hurt to not be included that Merlin didn't find him as worthy as a friend like Lancelot but at the moment there were greater things at stake so he let the matter once again go.

“Well then gentlemen, what are we waiting for?” he mused, breaking the tension. The trio briefly grinned at one another before Lancelot nudged Merlin to lead the way. 

___________________________________________

It was nearly five in the evening by the time Arthur and the rest of the knights returned despite their initial excitement all the knights were still exhausted by the previous journey and didn't fancy another night in the forest so they wrapped it up early. Arthur also felt the punishment had been sufficient for the three of them, “George, go fetch Merlin from my room. That idiot must be trying to hastily clean up at the sound of our arrival” Arthur ordered and George obediently nodded before heading off. “We’ll check the chambers for Lancelot and Gwaine,” Elyan offered, heading off with Percival.

Arthur nodded heading to the throne room with Leon at his heels. It was only a few minutes later that chaos ensued. “My lord, Merlin is not situated in your chambers. I asked around a few servants and they say that they haven't seen him for the past few hours” George reported. Leon and Arthur shared a worried look. “Perhaps he is with Lancelot and Gwaine again?” Leon suggested, trying to lighten the situation. “Well he better be” Arthur sternly replied, slumping back against the throne.

After another five minutes Elyan and Percival arrived as well. “Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine are not in their rooms. Not even in the armory”

“Or the training ground” Percival added and Elyan violently nodded. “Merlin is missing too” Leon informed the other two knights. “Well that settles it. Those three must be back at the tavern” Arthur concluded, the annoyance was evident in his voice. Leon looked unsurely between Elyan and Percival, the older knight didn't feel as if his friends would be back at the tavern so quickly. “I don't believe so, sire” he protested, even surprising himself.

“Well there is only one way to find out, isn't it?” Arthur stated getting up and the rest of the knights followed him out of the throne room where they soon stumbled upon Gwen. “Elyan! How come all of you are back home so early” She wondered, her dark brown eyes wandering over the knights. “Guinevere have you seen Merlin, Lancelot or Gwaine?”Arthur countered with his own question. Gwen’s face furrowed in concentration, “I did see them maybe like an hour or two ago...uhm Lancelot was running off somewhere and Gwaine had no clue on what was happening but he ran off as well. I didn't see Merlin but I am pretty sure he was the one Lancelot was running after”

“Did it look like they were going on some mission?” Leon questioned, his hand automatically reaching for his sword. Gwen hesitantly shook her head, “I don't think so. They were in their ordinary clothes and I am quite sure Gwaine didn't even have a sword with him”

Leon smiled, “Well then sire, I don’t believe there is anything to worry about. Perhaps they got bored and went off in the forest on their own. Arthur remained silent, the rest of the knights wondered what was going on in their King’s mind, hopefully not another punishment for their friends. “Very well then, if the three of them are together. I don’t think there is a need to worry for their safety. If they don’t turn up till tomorrow morning we’ll go look for them. Now if you’ll excuse me” he briskly added, heading off to his chamber.

___________________________________________

  
  


“So that’s the boy?” Gwaine wondered, his eyes not leaving the bandit campsite below them. Merlin nodded, “He’s the one Arthur and I helped escape from Uther, who had wanted to execute him.” Merlin added, his eyes darkening. Lancelot and Gwaine shared a look of bewilderment. “He’s only a boy,” Lancelot protested and Gwaine furiously nodded in agreement. Merlin shrugged, “He was even younger back then but it didn't matter to Uther. He had magic so he had to be killed” Merlin whispered. “And once again I am not sorry he is dead” Gwaine coldly added. He wasn't fond of magic as the next person but wanting to execute a young boy? How heartless could one get?

“There aren't any prisoners other than him” Lancelot pointed out. “So if we were to take a wild guess, his capture seems to be no mere coincidence. These people must know about his powers and they most likely-”

“- Are working under someone’s order, most likely Morgana. That ‘person’ might force Mordred to use his powers against Camelot” Merlin finished, things clicking in his mind and his heart started to beat faster. Another threat for Camelot was beginning to rise and perhaps this is how Mordred was meant to kill Arthur, Merlin concluded. Now saving Mordred had become more of a necessity than before. Lancelot blinked in surprise at Merlin’s rapid jump of conclusions but didn't say anything.

Gwaine on the other hand looked downright furious, “Over my dead body” he declared with fire in his eyes. Merlin suspected that his friend’s concerns were more to do with Mordred than the fate of Camelot. Not even a full day had yet passed of Melloris’s death, the young girl who had been used as a host by a sorceress to terrorize the village and Gwaine seemed determined to never have an innocent child suffer like that again. The scar was fresh in everyone’s heart as Lancelot and Merlin found themselves nodding along.

“But how do we do that?” Lancelot questioned. “There are just three of us against what? Like fifteen of them and we don't even have our swords” he reminded. “How could you not bring your swords? You two are knights!!” Merlin exclaimed, gesturing wildly at his best friends. “The last time I checked, the only thing on our agenda was to have a nice peaceful lunch” Lancelot pointed out, deadpanned. “Why the hell would we bring swords to lunch?!” 

“I don’t know what etiquettes you guys need to follow but seriously?! No weapons?!” He asked, sarcastically. “Nope” Gwaine grinned. “Just my two heavenly fists,” Gwaine stated, kissing his own knuckles. “I have one dagger,” Lancelot meekly offered, taking it out. “Hmmm..why did you have a dagger when we were going for a harmless lunch.” Gwaine questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“Some questions are better left unanswered, Gwaine” Lancelot replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway now what’s the plan? How do we rescue him without dying ourselves?”

“It's best if we wait till nightfall, we have a much better chance of not dying by catching them off guard. It would be ideal to ambush them when the majority is asleep and it would be more difficult for them to chase us in the darkness.” Gwaine supplied. Merlin looked at the darkening sky, “Fair enough” Merlin nodded in agreement. “And since we all will need more energy at night, let's take turns in getting some rest while one of us keeps a watch on those bandits” he added.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Gwaine volunteered, throwing his satchel in Merlin’s arms. “It has some apples in it. Save a few for the boy” he instructed at which his friends nodded gratefully. Lancelot hungrily munched on his apple which seemed a bit over ripe but at the moment of intense hunger was graciously welcomed by his stomach. Merlin seemed no better and seemed to devour his one within seconds. “So any tricks up your sleeve?” Lancelot whispered, pulling out his dagger to cut the third apple into two shares.

“Of course” Merlin grinned, a giddy feeling sparked in his chest on being able to discuss his magic openly. “I was thinking of placing them in a deep slumber but I’ll need a lot of concentration to pull it off. Keep Gwaine distracted will you?” He requested. Lancelot felt a stab of guilt, he had not forgotten the hurt in Gwaine’s eyes when he had demanded to know what they were doing. Lancelot was certain there was no better person for Merlin to share his secret with than Gwaine but then again Merlin’s secret was his personal choice and Lancelot couldn't force him to disclose it if he didn’t feel comfortable.

“Keep a few of the thugs awake that would be enough to keep us occupied” Lance suggested and Merlin silently nodded. “There is this other thing as well.... Mordred is tied down with enchanted ropes that are draining him off his powers. To cut those enchanted ropes I would need to enchant a weapon as well but..” Merlin hesitated, they only had one weapon between the three of them and Lancelot would need it for his own protection. 

Lancelot grinned, “Such a small problem, my friend. Have this” He said, chucking his dagger at Merlin who barely managed to catch it. “Brings back old memories, doesn't it?” Lancelot cheekily stated, causing Merlin to heartily chuckle.

____________________________________________

  
  


“So Gwaine and I will take out the five men who are on watch while Merlin goes and rescues the boy.” Lancelot explained. “Wait...what if the rest of them wake up due to the commotion?” Gwaine pointed out, staring intently at the pair. Merlin gulped, “Well that’s why you two need to be as discreet as possible and...once you two get swords from the bandits it will be pretty much over for them.” he praised.

“Merlin’s right. We have faced an immortal army together, a mortal one stands no chance” Lancelot assured and Gwaine tightly smiled. “Just look out Merlin. Don’t accidentally step on someone’s fingers” Gwaine teased and Merlin nervously chuckled. “You know me, can’t make any promises”

“Well then let's bring this half baked disaster plan into action” Gwaine stated, nodding at Lancelot as they moved forward. Lancelot briefly looked back at Merlin whose eyes began to glow bright gold and he started uttering incomprehensible verses. It was weird how if one concentrated, they could feel the magic passing through them but Lancelot didn't let his thoughts wander too far. This was no time to be distracted, Gwaine and he stopped a few short from the campsite hidden by the shadows of the trees. They assessed the two guards stationed at the edge of the darkened forest before Gwaine let out a low whistle. The whistle was enough to alert them of someone’s presence but at the same time not alarm them. The shorter one turned to his friend wanting to confirm his suspicion. They nodded in unison and started slowly making their way inside the dark woods, the whistle was repeated once again and they found themselves face to face with a young man with long hair. The man seemed to be unarmed but not concerned and before they could process any of this strange information. The shorter man gasped sharply as his friend crumpled to the ground, another man had suddenly appeared who had jumped from a tree upon his friend causing him to collapse under the sudden weight.

“Who are you two?” The shorter one cried out, his hands shaking as he tried to grab the hilt of his sword as the one with the longer hair moved forward. “Not important” he growled, the last thing the bandit felt was a harsh blow to his face before everything went dark. “Not gonna lie. I feel kind of bad for these two” Lancelot mumbled as Gwaine whacked the two guards on the head with the back of his new sword for extra precaution.

“Well it's either eat or be eaten” Gwaine muttered, signaling Merlin that the entrance was clear. Merlin nodded moving towards the camps as Gwaine and Lancelot made their way to deal with the other three guards on the opposite side. ”Oh don't even talk about food” Lancelot groaned. 

____________________________________________

The feast had meant to be a cheerful event much like the hunting Arthur had planned but due to the absence of three primary members of the round table it felt incomplete. He could see in Elyan and Percival’s eyes that they were missing Gwaine and Lancelot and as much as Arthur hated to admit it he was missing Merlin’s snarky remarks as well. There was an irrational side to him that was convinced that Merlin was mad at him. Merlin did seem awfully quiet after their conversation last night but Arthur had dismissed it for tiredness.

 _Clearly he wasn't,_ an ugly thought prodded his mind. Merlin had enough energy to go and have fun at the tavern with Gwaine and Lancelot so clearly he was in a hurry to be done with his duty and hang out with his _actual friends_ and even now he was with them camping in the forest or something. Arthur sharply inhaled, he should have expected it and now certainly get used to it as well.

‘“My Lord, Is everything alright?” Leon suddenly questioned, startling Arthur. “Yes everything is fine. I was just...just dreading about returning to the official duties from tomorrow” he stated, picking up an untouched drumstick. “I am worried about them as well” Leon spoke up. Arthur briefly chuckled. “Well considering how idoitic those three are in their own respects I can't say your worries are unfounded.”

Leon smiled at his words, it wasn't a forced smile like one gives to please his King but instead it was a frank one, often shared between old friends and for the first during the entire evening Arthur felt at ease and not alone. “Idiots they may be but they are brave and loyal as well and such people are hard to find. That’s why Percival, Elyan and I have decided to go looking for them in case they don’t return till midday” Leon informed. Arthur felt a sense of relief wash over him and he gave Leon an easy smile, “Just don’t end up getting disappeared yourselves”

____________________________________________

“Mordred” Merlin hissed, shaking the boy’s shoulder. Mordred slowly opened his eyes in daze but his face instantly lit up at the sight of Merlin. “Emrys” He whispered as Merlin gestured to him to keep silent. The guards outside the tent snored loudly which was a good sign but Merlin could feel his power draining from maintaining it. He wasn't sure on how long it was going to last and that’s why they had to move fast. “Hold still,” Merlin ordered, taking out Lancelot’s dagger which was now enchanted as he started to cut the ropes. They had been tightly bound around his wrist and feet leaving severe burns on his pale skin. Merlin’s heart leaped in sympathy for the poor boy forgetting about all the prophecies and destinies at the moment.

“You’re safe now,” He assured, patting his dark hair and Mordred hesitantly nodded with a small smile on his face. “Thank you Emrys,” Mordred said telepathically as Merlin helped him to his feet. The boy stumbled like a fawn having lost the sensation of his feet, Merlin softly chuckled helping him get stable and they began to creep out of the camp. They swiftly managed to avoid the other snoring bandits and successfully made their way to the end of the clearing where Lancelot and Gwaine were waiting for them.

“Finally” Gwaine sighed as their shoulders slumped in relief. “Mordred these are my friends Lancelot and Gwaine” Merlin introduced as they started walking with only the moonlight to guide them to safety. “It's good to meet you, kiddo” Gwaine greeted, playfully ruffling Mordred’s hair which made the boy grin widely. “Are you hungry? Did those people give you any food” Lancelot wondered. “Not since yesterday” a small voice replied, melting even Merlin’s stubborn heart.

“We’ll get you something to eat as soon as we are in a safe place” Lancelot promised as the group trudged on. “I would like that,” Mordred replied, stifling a yawn. “How far is the safe place?” he wondered after another half an hour of walking. The older men paused, looking at one another in a guilty fashion. Frankly speaking they had no clue on where they were blindly going but since this whole mission had been a great example of simply winging it. They were sure they would eventually find it.

“Are you tired?” Merlin softly questioned as Mordred hesitantly nodded. “A little but don't worry I can go on” he assured, not wanting to be left behind by them. “You don't need to walk, climb on my back. I can give you a piggyback ride like my sister used to give me” Gwaine offered and after an encouraging nod from Merlin and Lancelot the boy climbed on.

___________________________________________

They ended up taking refuge in an abandoned cave where Merlin put up protective charms while Gwaine was busy trying to make the small boy comfortable who had fallen fast asleep on the way. The three friends sat around the warm fire while Mordred softly snored, covered by their jackets. “You know Merlin, I know it’s just a coincidence but you two share a strong resemblance. It’s like seeing a small version of you” Lancelot pointed.

Merlin looked at him in disbelief, “Mordred and I look nothing alike”

Gwaine scoffed at his protest, “Dark hair, blue eyes and skin as pale as the moon. He could be your younger brother for all we know...or perhaps” Gwaine grinned, playfully nudging Merlin. “Is there a secret you don’t want us to know, a past perhaps left behind in Ealdor” he cheekily prodded, causing Merlin to turn bright red. “Are you crazy?! He’s not my kid! I don’t have any kids!! I am barely an adult myself!!” Merlin squeaked causing Lancelot and Gwaine to fall in a fit of laughter.

“Seriously though does he have any family?” Lancelot spoke up. “He had an uncle whom Uther had gotten killed and now he just lives with the druids.” Merlin answered. Gwaine and Lancelot shared a brief glance before Gwaine spoke again, “Can we take him back to Camelot? He’ll be safe with us”

Laughter bubbled from Merlin’s lips, “What? You can’t be serio-” he suddenly stopped catching the sincerity in their eyes.They were serious. “We know what it’s like to wander alone and have no place to call home. Perhaps we can save Mordred from that fate” Lancelot added and Merlin gulped. His friends had seemed to have gotten too invested in the young druid and even though he himself had gotten softer towards Mordred, Merlin wasn't going to take the risk of bringing him to Camelot, so close to Arthur. An uneasy silence filled the room which was quite out of character for them. Gwaine and Lancelot had already made up their minds and now were only waiting for Merlin’s approval which made him feel flattered but very stressed as well. He didn’t want to go against them and break their hearts but he had no personal choice in the matter.

“We can’t do that. Mordred has magic and if he goes back to Camelot. He will be executed,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Merlin’s eyes jumped from one disappointed face to another and he could feel a dull knife being plunged in his heart. Lancelot fell silent, understanding passing over him as he realized his friend’s reasons but that didn’t do much in lessening his sadness. He slightly withdrew from their close knit circle and edged closer to the sleeping boy. Gwaine on the other hand, looked disappointed rather than angry. Merlin expected him to lash out but he was oddly composed and perhaps for the first time Merlin felt unsettled by him.

Gwaine let out a low cold chuckle breaking the silence, “Arthur won’t do that. You said it yourself that he helped you rescue the boy the first time”. “That was different! At that time, Mordred was simply a young boy who had been in a wrong place at a wrong time. This time he would be forced to uphold the law because we would be purposely breaking the law and committing the highest treason there is! Not only Mordred’s life would be cut short but your and Lancelot’s knighthood would be revoked and I would most certainly be kicked out as well. All of three of us would end up in exile” Merlin reasoned. Gwaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again without a word. “Merlin’s not wrong” Lancelot agreed. This time Gwaine did seem to lash out, “I can’t believe this! You and I agreed on this together but now you’re taking Merlin’s side!” he stated hotly.

“It's not about taking sides!” Lancelot protested. “I am still with you on that. I do wanna give Mordred a stable home, something I myself craved since the beginning but we can’t take him back to Camelot and even if we ourselves left Camelot for his sake. We would be plunged in our old life of uncertainty. The times we were unsure if we were to even make it through the night. Taking Mordred with us would be more unsafe for him as compared to letting him stay with the druids” Lancelot finished as Gwaine let out a defeated sigh. Much to Merlin’s relief the matter had been settled without any yelling or bloodshed. Merlin shot Lancelot a grateful look who gave a small smile in response before turning away.

Gwaine’s posture relaxed and he fell back against the cold floor, “Too bad. I kind of liked the idea of running away, just the three of us and Mordred. We could go and settle down in a faraway kingdom where magic won’t be outlawed and then we could open up our own tavern. We could secretly invite Elyan and Percival to visit but I am worried about Leon. I don’t want to leave him out of the invitation but I fear he might tell Arthur our location”

“As if Arthur would care to come to a faraway kingdom to hunt down three people” Merlin scoffed at Gwaine’s imagination. “Perhaps not for Lancelot or I but for you he would come sprinting on the fastest horse in existence. Even now if you just disappear for one hour, he goes around the whole castle shouting out your name and gives everyone else a bloody headache”

“That’s because he is a useless prat who can’t do anything on his own” Merlin shot back and Gwaine raised his hands in defeat. “I am more concerned on how we will have enough money to open up a tavern?” Lancelot pondered. “That’s easy. Before we leave, we will rob Camelot blind of it’s riches as the wise men used to say, go big or go home” Gwaine supplied.

“Great! you just gave another reason for Arthur to hunt us down,” Merlin stated. “Well he’s gonna arrest us anyway and might as well make some money out of it” Gwaine teased, dodging Merlin’s punch. Lancelot’s brows rose up in amusement, “I feel worried now, Gwaine. What if Arthur comes back from the hunting before us and then tries to arrest us for the attempted kidnapping of his manservant” he teased.

“Not you too..’’ Merlin grumbled.

_________________________________

The next day at the crack of dawn, they set off once again to return Mordred home. Merlin made a rough estimate that Arthur at his earliest would come back by midday and before that Merlin was hoping to catch a few hours of sleep in his own freaking bed instead of hay or cold grounds. He was walking the fastest, wanting to be done with this mission already while Mordred, Lancelot and Gwaine walked a few steps back engaged in a deep conversation. Merlin glanced at them with envy, how could they be so energetic with barely fours of sleep. “Mordred!” he suddenly called out, the young boy whose eyes were jumping from Lancelot to Gwaine in excitement while munching on the last of Gwaine’s apple now turned to Merlin with a wide grin.

“Yes?” he questioned, feeling happy to be acknowledged by Emrys.

“Where's...how far are we from your home?” Merlin asked, causing Mordred’s smile to falter. “You just have to leave me on the end of that valley and from there I have to travel alone” Mordred replied. “How did you end up so far from your home?” Merlin suddenly wondered. Mordred shrugged innocently, “I like to travel on my own at times and the druids don’t mind” He simply stated as if his habit hadn’t got him kidnapped and nearly enslaved.

“That’s dangerous Mordred,” Gwaine declared with a stricter tone. Lancelot and Merlin shared a brief look of disbelief. Bold words coming from a man who liked to get drunk senseless and pick fights with strangers for fun. Mordred surprisingly looked ashamed, his pale face flushing pink after Gwaine’s words, It was obvious that he was desperately trying to please the three friends. The journey continued for another half an hour which were unfortunately filled with very exasperated tales from Gwaine. “Then the fisher king was like, you have to kill me to get my trident and Arthur seemed scared to fight the old king so I stepped up and defeated him. Of course it was Arthur who took the credit for it since he was the prince and all but I don’t care about the glory. Doing the right thing that’s what all matters to me and that’s what being a knight is all about”

Mordred’s blue eyes lit up in awe, “Being a knight sounds so cool!! I want to be a knight like you and Lancelot. Do you think Arthur will let me become one?” he wondered, his eyes lighting up with hope. An uneasy silence fell on the group as they shared a guilty look amongst themselves. “Well perhaps one day when you get older” Lancelot promised with a strained smile but it didn’t douse the young druid’s expectation. 

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed.

____________________________________________

As expected the goodbye seemed to be a painful one. Despite Merlin's earlier eagerness to return to Camelot as soon as possible, he found himself lingering around longer than he originally planned. Gwaine and Lancelot were a whole different story, "Now take care of yourself don't go exploring alone in the woods" Lancelot advised. Mordred obediently nodded, "I promise I won't" he sincerely stated, placing a hand over his chest. Lancelot chuckled, "But in case you do. I want you to have this" he whispered, placing the enchanted weapon in the boy's hands. Mordred gasped in delight, examining it with wide eyes. "It's not safe to show your magic to everyone but in case you need to protect yourself you can use this dagger. It belonged to my father and it has kept me safe for several years but now I feel it would be better off with you” Lancelot stated, ruffling Mordred’s dark hair. “I promise to never lose it” Mordred swore solemnly. Next came Gwaine’s turn, there was overwhelming sadness in his dark eyes but he grinned widely not wanting to darken the atmosphere. “I’ll miss you kiddo” He whispered, patting the younger boy’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you too” Mordred mournfully agreed, his earlier smile dimming and Gwaine worried he had made the boy upset. “Don’t worry, I am sure we will meet again someday but until then..well here is something to remember me by” Gwaine exclaimed, taking off his moon charm and placing it over Mordred neck. “I know it’s not as useful as a dagger but one’s gotta look stylish as well and I am quite certain that this necklace helped me score several times with the lad-”

“GWAINE!!” Merlin and Lancelot chided in unison. “Perhaps we’ll get to that when you’re older” Gwaine chuckled nervously as the other two rolled their eyes. “We better get going” Merlin informed, pointing to the sky which was getting brighter. Lancelot and Gwaine hesitantly nodded as Merlin stepped forward to say the last goodbye. Mordred looked at him expectantly which caused him to feel slightly guilty because he didn’t have anything interesting like a dagger or a charm to give the boy but that’s when Merlin noticed the rope burns still present on his wrists. Merlin gave a cautious glance towards Gwaine who was luckily engrossed in a conversation with Lancelot. Merlin’s healing powers weren’t well practiced despite him being a physician's apprentice but he could manage the healing of simple wounds like rope burns. He took hold of both of Mordred’s wrist and whispered the incantation, his eyes flashing gold. Within a second, the marks disappeared and Mordred smiled at him. “Thank you Emrys” Mordred whispered through their telepathy. Merlin nodded in acknowledgement reciting the same thing on his feet.

“Mordred before you go. You have to promise me not to come near Camelot again” Merlin strictly stated through their mental bond causing the boy’s eyes to widen. “But Camelot is where Gwaine, Lancelot and you live. How will I see you again?” he questioned.

“I’ll figure something out but Camelot is dangerous for you and that’s why I don’t want you to come there. Understand?” Merlin asked, keeping a steady gaze on the boy.

“Yes” came the defeated reply. “I’ll do best to honor my promise, Emrys. Farewell for now” Mordred added. “Goodbye!” he loudly called out to Gwaine and Lancelot but before they could react he quickly ran down towards the valley. A heavy silence fell on the friends as they quietly watched the boy disappear and then shared tight smiles before turning their back towards the valley, “This is going to be a very long walk” Gwaine groaned as they began to trudge back home on empty stomachs.

_______________________________________

  
  


“There you go,” Merlin said, fixing Arthur’s jacket before grabbing the comb. Much to the trio's surprise and horror, the knights had actually come back the prior evening but fates had been kind to them and the knights had gotten so drunk even Sir Leon failed to wake up before 11 am. Merlin had managed to get two hours of lie in before running off to wake up at around noon. Even after giving him the tonic for the hangover, Arthur was as grumpy as a cat and stayed quiet the whole time instead of bragging about how much he had without Merlin. Merlin guessed it's probably because the trip was a bust and he had nothing to talk about. Merlin being the absolute evil person he was, decided to get the ball rolling. “So how did the hunt go? Managed a good catch?” He asked, combing Arthur’s hair. Arthur’s frown deepened at his question and Merlin slightly winced under his glare, “So not good?” he tried again, giving Arthur a teasing smile.

“The hunt went well and we managed to cook up a grand feast with it but you weren’t there were you, Merlin?” Arthur coldly stated and Merlin slightly stepped away in surprise, nearly dropping the comb. “Arthur..I-I already told you the girl needed me to go with her to check up on her ill mother, Lancelot and Gwaine followed me because they are paranoid idiots. We would have returned to Camelot in time but it had already gotten dark and that’s why we decided to camp in the woods” Merlin explained, much better the second time.

Arthur’s stony expression softened and he gestured to Merin to hand him his sword. Merlin obediently did so and then started to pick up the dirty clothes littered all over the floor. Arthur briefly glanced at him before throwing his nightshirt at Merlin which smacked the raven haired boy in the face. Faint amusement flickered on his lips as Merlin muttered some colorful words underneath his breath. “So did you have a good time?” Arthur wondered, trying to sound nonchalant.

“What?” Merin asked, raising his dark brow in confusion. “The sudden camping trip with Gwaine and Lancelot. That must have been fun” Arthur commented, rolling his eyes. Merlin chuckled at his strange question, he was simply too tired to comprehend what Arthur meant by it. “Well.. I really don’t enjoy sleeping on the forest grounds and we barely had any food between us for dinner but I was with my best friends and somehow it ended up being a fun experience. I suppose that’s the best thing about friends, even their presence makes the bad situations better” Merlin fondly rambled, fixing up the pillows on the bed. 

Arthur bit his lip thoughtfully, "For once, I can't disagree with you" he said, in a solemn tone rather than a teasing one. Merlin looked up and gave him a bright smile, grateful that Arthur was in no intention to give extra chores as punishment. "Do you want me to come with you to the council meeting, Sire?" he questioned and a small smile quirked up on Arthur's lips.

"You've never wanted to attend them willingly before" Arthur commented and Merlin nodded in agreement. "I dread them more death but friends make terrible situations better, don't they?" he reminded, as they headed out of the room.

Arthur playfully scoffed, ruffling Merlin's dark hair. "Don't flatter yourself"

_To be continued......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! lease let know your thoughts in the comments.


	3. The White Lily (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lancelot here has got an admirer” Gwaine declared. Merlin scoffed, turning back to his bowl of strawberries “So what’s new about that..poor girl must be questioning her choices right about now” Merlin teased as Lancelot grabbed the bowl of berries from him. 
> 
> “Look Lance, you know I love you but you’re like Camelot’s resident heartbreaker. The handsome noble knight who no one will ever get” Merlin explained, grabbing back the bowl. “Hey! I thought that was my title!!” Gwaine protested. Merlin and Lancelot shared a bemused look as Lancelot stole a strawberry, earning Merlin’s glare. “Gwaine, you are more like the handsome knight of Camelot that everyone gets” Lance pointed and Merlin nodded in agreement. Gwaine didn’t seem offended by it, “Well actually that’s more fun” he grinned devilishly.
> 
> “Anyway gentlemen, we are getting out of topic. Our friend Lancelot isn’t untouchable no more, today at the market we came across a beautiful woman who offered Lancelot flowers as a gift and for the first time he used his brain and actually accepted them. Also got her name-”
> 
> “It’s Elaine!” Lancelot blurted, interrupting Gwaine.

The swords clashed against one another and Lancelot took a step back panting heavily as he looked up to meet Arthur’s eyes. The king didn’t look any better, his face was red with exertion but there was fire in his cool blue eyes. Neither of them was ready to give up just yet and hence the fight continued. “I love this,” Gwaine declared, taking a bite of his apple as he watched the training take place from the sidelines. “I know! Both of them are so skilled. I can’t seem to figure out who will win” Merlin whispered from beside him, his eyes keenly following the fight.

“It’s not just that. This whole scene feels like I am watching a scene out of a poem, two men who are in love with the same woman fighting each other. You can practically feel the tension between them” Gwaine giddily stated as Merlin punched his shoulder, “You idiot! I told you that in confidence. Stop announcing it here!” he hissed. Gwaine heartily chuckled, “Ok but still as if it isn't obvious on it’s own. I now understood why I myself never stood a chance, who would want to go against such a handsome man and...Arthur” Gwaine disdainfully stated. “Honestly speaking...he hasn’t got a lot going for him but at least he is the King” Gwaine chuckled and Merlin found himself laughing as well.

“Speaking of which..” Gwaine said, nudging Merlin’s shoulder. “What’s going on between Gwen and Arthur? I have barely seen them together” He added and Merlin’s brows rose up in surprise, he forgot how dangerously observant Gwaine could be. “I don’t know” Merlin replied, shrugging his shoulders. He really hadn’t got the time to notice such things, it had become busier than usual with Arthur’s extra duties as King, his apprenticeship with Gauis and now the nightly hangouts with his friends. Gwen had her hands full as well ever since Arthur had made her the head of the royal household. “They are perhaps too busy with their duties. You should see Arthur at dinner, he can barely keep his eyes open but other than that I am sure everything is just fine” Merlin assured. By the time they turned back to the fight, Arthur had managed to defeat Lancelot but as opposed to what Gwaine had stated, there existed no grave tension among them and Arthur’s eyes glinted with pride at his knight’s progress.

“You are up next, Gwaine!!” Arthur shouted, wiping the sweat off his brow. “Finally!” Gwaine grinned as Merlin handed him his sword. “I will avenge you, dear friend” He said to Lancelot, who slowly walked towards them. Lancelot gave Gwaine a small smile, gratefully accepting the glass of water from Merlin. “Well I already exhausted him so your part will be easy” he cheekily stated, swiftly avoiding Gwaine’s playful punch whilst throwing a wink at Merlin. “Well I think you did great! I was pretty sure Arthur was gonna lose but then again-” Merlin abruptly stopped his babbling when he realized that Lancelot wasn’t even listening. There was a far off look in his eyes and when he followed his best friend’s gaze, he spotted Gwen standing several feet away from the training observing Gwaine and Arthur fight.

“You lost on purpose didn’t you?” Merlin questioned, narrowing his eyes. Lancelot jumped at his accusation, his cheeks flushed for being caught red handed but he still stubbornly shook his head. “No! Arthur’s just fought better than me” he excused, his eyes dancing around the surroundings in effort to avoid Merlin’s gaze. Merlin sighed, deciding to give his hopelessly in love yet devoted to his King friend a break. “So do you think Gwaine will be able to avenge you?” Merlin asked, nudging his shoulder. Lancelot smirked in response, “Well I certainly hope so”

______________________________________________________

“So you see sister” Morgause grinned, as Lancelot’s face flashed in the crystal ball. “Sir Lancelot is Arthur’s most trusted knight and even one of his closest friends. There is no way Arthur would ever suspect him being the traitor to Camelot” Morgause informed, turning back to Morgana who smiled in agreement. “Even Arthur’s nosy manservant, Merlin is awfully fond of the commoner and would never go against him but..sister your plan has a great flaw to it. Lancelot would never willingly join us and betray Arthur” Morgana protested.

“Who says there will be any will involved?” Morgause smirked. “We will torture him till his mind breaks and then he will become nothing more than a puppet who will do our bidding” she explained. A faint shiver went down Morgana’s spine at Morgause’s cold words. “How will you lure him here?” she questioned and in response Morgause smirked. “If Arthur has Lancelot, that doesn’t we lack when it comes to loyal servants. Dear sister, it's time you meet my most gifted disciple”

“Elaine!” Morgause shouted at the cave’s entrance. “Come inside” she ordered and Morgana’s eyes widened in surprise when a girl around her age stepped inside, she had long strawberry blonde hair which strung into loose curls and captivating dark brown eyes. “My lady, you called for me?” Elaine asked softly, her voice was barely more than a whisper. Morguase nodded, “Dear Elaine, I have finally a mission that is worthy of your talents. Go to Camelot and lure Sir Lancelot to the abandoned castle. We will be waiting for you there”

“I’ll do as you desire” Elaine promised, the determination evident in her eyes as she bowed to Morguase. Morgana could see the pride evident in Morgause’s eyes, who stepped forward and handed Elaine a silver pendant. “This will greatly aid you in your quest now...don’t fail me” Morguase warned with a sudden flick of anger. “I would rather die” came the unwavering reply.

__________________________________________________________

“You know what’s the best thing about being a knight?” Gwaine asked Elyan as they walked through the markets. Elyan quirked up a brow in amusement as he tried to balance the basket of fresh fruits he had received alongside the other small trinkets. “The honor of fighting alongside your King?” he teased. “No the free gifts!!” Gwaine protested, stealing another red apple from Elyan’s basket. “Hey! you have your own” Elyan reminded, his eyes narrowing towards Gwaine’s own supply.

“If I eat from mine then I’ll run out before midday besides it’s not like you actually like apples” Gwaine reminded him. “I don’t but they are Gwen’s favourite and she will be very happy to see them” Elyan explained. Gwaine slumped in defeat, “Fine keep your fruits. I’ll just go and get Lancelot's share” Gwaine decided, walking towards his other friend who was trying to kindly decline the baker’s offer of freshly baked bread. The knights of Camelot were already adored by the common people but it was no secret that the people held a special regard for those knights who once used to be commoners themselves. Whenever they visited the market on a day off, they were showered with various gifts ranging from food, at times fruits from foreign lands and even materials for clothes. Gwaine and Elyan wholeheartedly accepted each present while Lancelot and Percival were more reluctant in that matter. If by chance, the gift was being given by a fair maiden then Lancelot would kindly refuse to take it without a second thought leaving many young women heartbroken. Today would have been no different if Gwaine didn’t intervene. It all started when the pair was bickering about the fruits, “All I am saying is that I am willing to trade you the apples for your share of strawberries and black berries” Lancelot stated.

Gwaine huffed in annoyance, flicking his hair back. “You didn’t even want to take the fruit basket. Why all the deals now?” Gwaine wondered. “I didn’t know at first that it contained strawberries and blackberries before. Those are Merlin’s favorite” Lancelot informed and Gwaine’s face lit in remembrance. “Well if it’s for Merlin then I am willing to compromise” Gwaine agreed. Lancelot rolled his eyes bringing his basket forward, “How noble of you, Sir Gwaine” he sarcastically stated but before the exchange could take place, the pair was interrupted by a soft cough.

The friends turned around to find a beautiful young woman standing before them. At first the pair parted, making space for her to go pass them but she made no effort to do so. Instead she stood there with a nervous look in her eyes and that's when Gwaine noticed the bouquet of white lilies clutched tightly in her hands. He briefly glanced at his friend who seemed equally enchanted by the maiden before them and even she shyly glanced in Lancelot's direction in return. It was clear for whom the flowers were meant for, "Sir Lancelot.." she finally began, clearing her throat in nervousness. "Please accept these flowers as a token of gratitude for your services" she stated, pushing the bouquet towards him. By now Lancelot was broken from his enchantment and just as he was about to shake his head, Gwaine decided to step in. He had already heard Merlin's theory of Lancelot purposely losing and was tired of seeing his friend in such emotional distress.

"Would you give us a moment?" he interrupted, dragging his friend away. Lancelot felt deeply puzzled by his actions, "What are you doing?" he hissed at Gwaine. "Saving you from making another stupid mistake. Look Lance I know you are noble and all but why the hell do you reject every girl that shows interest in you?" he cried out in frustration.

"You already gave up Gwen for her happiness. What's stopping you from achieving your own? Are you waiting for Gwen? Do you want her to leave the freaking King and come to you?" Gwaine furiously questioned as Lancelot vigorously shook his head. "No I would never dream of that" he sincerely stated as his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Then are you making yourself go through this emotional torture. You literally have one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, offering you flowers. You go there and accept those flowers!” Gwaine ordered.

“But-” Lancelot began to protest but Gwaine’s glare was enough to shut him up. His friend was only looking after him, Lancelot couldn’t disagree with his logic either, it was a high time that he tried to move on and as he glanced back at the lady, their eyes met and once again Lancelot found himself going brain going blank, all thoughts and worries were erased from his mind and nothing else in the world seemed to matter aside from the fair lady in front of him. “Fine” he agreed, sparingly glancing at Gwaine before walking towards her.

Gwaine him with a wide grin on his face as Lancelot accepted the lilies and then kissed the top of the maiden's hand in gratitude. The maiden blushed furiously, radiating with happiness. After that they talked briefly and Gwaine had to admire his friend's skills, for a guy who was so reluctant a few seconds ago now was quite smoothly able to converse with his admirer. Gwaine made his way to Elyan and Percival who seemed frozen in shock at the sight. “Please don’t tell me this is all part of a dream, I really like my gifts” Elyan groaned. Percival numbly nodded in agreement, He had known Lancelot the longest and yet never seen him act like this before.

Gwaine grinned wider, crossing his arms against his chest. He couldn’t wait to tell Merlin what he had managed to accomplish.

  
  


_______________________________________________

“Strawberries!!” Merlin yelped in delight. A sad look briefly passed through him before he turned to his two best friends with a wide grin. “They are all for me right?” He asked and after a nod of affirmation from the other two, He practically jumped in joy. “Thank you so much, you guys” he said, stuffing his face with two at a time. Lancelot and Gwaine shared a look of satisfaction on seeing their friend so happy (stealing Elyan and Percival’s share of berries had been worth it) before Gwaine coughed pointedly, snatching Merlin’s attention away from the berries. “Easy with the strawberries mate, you are gonna choke when I will tell you the big news”

“What big news? Are you two getting married or something?” Merlin cheekily wondered, noticing Lancelot’s face turn red. “Hah!... He wishes” Gwaine declared, winking at Lancelot. He rolled his eyes, slightly shoving Gwaine. “Get to the point or I will” Lancelot threatened as Merlin’s eyes eagerly jumped from one friend to another. “Fine fine..Lancelot here has got an admirer” Gwaine declared. Merlin scoffed, turning back to his bowl of strawberries “So what’s new about that...poor girl must be questioning her choices right about now” Merlin teased as Lancelot grabbed the bowl of berries from him. 

“Look Lance, you know I love you but you’re like Camelot’s resident heartbreaker. The handsome noble knight who no one will ever get” Merlin explained, grabbing back the bowl. “Hey! I thought that was my title!!” Gwaine protested. Merlin and Lancelot shared a bemused look as Lancelot stole a strawberry, earning Merlin’s glare. “Gwaine, you are more like the handsome knight of Camelot that everyone gets” Lance pointed and Merlin nodded in agreement. Gwaine didn’t seem offended by it, “Well actually that’s more fun” he grinned devilishly.

“Anyway gentlemen, we are getting out of topic. Our friend Lancelot isn’t untouchable no more, today at the market we came across a beautiful woman who offered Lancelot flowers as a gift and for the first time he used his brain and actually accepted them. Also got her name-”

“It’s Elaine!” Lancelot blurted, interrupting Gwaine. A wide grin broke out on Merlin’s face as he finally abandoned his strawberries. “Elaine..” he tested. “That’s a pretty name,” he commented, giving his full approval. “The name gives no justice to her actual grace and beauty...but I fear of hoping too much. I am quite sure that I will never see her again” Lancelot mournfully stated, falling back on Merlin’s bed as the other two facepalmed. “Always the optimist are you?” Gwaine sarcastically stated while Merlin had other grievances. “Oh man! I wish I was there. I always miss the fun stuff because I am stuck doing stupid chores but Gwaine’s right, the girl obviously likes you so stop moping around here and go find her. Woe her!” Merlin encouraged as Lancelot and Gwaine looked at him questionably. Merlin’s shoulder slumped, “Sorry I have been spending too much time with Arthur”

____________________________________________

Elaine paced around the empty market place, wringing her hands in frustration. She couldn’t understand the lack of effect her magic had on the young knight. Usually it took only a single glance from her and men would be falling over her feet. Sure, Lancelot seemed enamored by her presence but the reaction was far from what she had expected. Elaine feared about Morgause’s reaction when she would find about the lack of progress in the mission. This was something Morgause had been planning and preparing for long before she had even mentioned it to Morgana. Elaine knew if she failed in her task, she would fall from Morgause’s favors and she didn’t even dare to wonder what would happen next.

She took out the silver pendant and sighed sharply. The silver pendant glowed under the pale moonlight, a lily which was once the symbol of her family’s sigil was carved in it as Elaine gently traced it’s outlines. The pendant radiated with powerful magic and Elaine was quite hesitant on using it knowing Morgause’s true nature. Morgause didn't do anything without reason, her kindness and generosity always had some dark strings attached to it.

“Who’s there?” A puzzled yet familiar voice called out. Elaine’s heart froze in her chest as she quickly slipped the pendant back in her pocket before turning to face Lancelot. Lancelot squinted in the dark, trying to make out the person’s features before his face lit up in realization.

“Lady Elaine” He called out, walking towards her. Elaine hated to admit the fact but the soft smile on Lancelot’s face managed to steady her nerves. “Why are you out alone in the dark?” He asked, glancing around the closed shops. “I-I had lost my necklace when I was visiting the market today and came back to search for it” she hastily explained as Lancelot raised a thoughtful brow.

“But you won’t be able to find anything in the dark besides it’s not very safe. Why don’t you try again in the morning?” he suggested. “Yes! You’re right. It’s just that the necklace was a family heirloom and I panicked when I lost it so that’s why I came back...” she added, letting magic influence her words so they become more believable. The magic certainly worked to a certain extent again, as his warm brown eyes became slightly glazed and he slowly nodded in agreement. “That’s understandable..” he softly added and Elaine could see the influence of magic slowly leaving him. Lancelot cleared his throat, shooting her a shy smile. “Do you want me to walk you to your home?” he asked. “I mean..if only you want me to. I mean you are under no obligation to accept just because I am a knight or-”

Much to her own surprise, Elaine found herself genuinely laughing at the knight’s ramble. “Sir Lancelot, I would be very pleased to accept your offer” she proclaimed. It felt the fates were giving her another chance to enchant the young knight before her meeting with Morgause.

"You don't seem to be from here" Lancelot remarked, trying to start a conversation. Elaine nodded, before arriving in Camelot, she had made up a sufficient backstory in case anyone grew suspicious. "I haven't been here for long, I only moved to Camelot after my village was destroyed by Cenred's army."

"And you alone survived?" he wondered. Elaine shook her head, "I had come with my grandmother but she passed away a week later. She couldn't withstand the whole experience" Elaine mournfully stated, she glanced from the corner of her eye and sure enough Lancelot seemed distraught by the tragic tale.

"I am sorry to hear that,” he whispered. “I can understand your pain. I too lost my family at a very young age when my village was attacked by northern invaders. I spent several years alone, relying only on my swordsmanship to survive until Arthur knighted me and gave me a home in Camelot”

“I thought only nobles could be knighted here?” Elaine questioned and Lancelot had to stifle back a laugh, as the tale of how he got banished from Camelot flashed through his mind. “Yes that was true in Uther’s reign but Arthur is different. He sees a man beyond his rank and considers us as his equal. I am proud to serve under Arthur and I am sure one day he will bring peace back to the land to the war ridden land by ending the cruel ban on magic'

Upon hearing the word _magic,_ Elaine’s brows rose up in surprise. “You seem quite hopeful to see that day. I thought people of Camelot considered magic to be evil and despised sorcerers”

Lancelot jokingly rose his hands up in surrender, “Technically I am not from Camelot and I don’t believe magic to be evil. It’s what is in the hearts of men that makes things evil or good. Magic users are just as human as you and I” Lancelot explained and Elaine found herself subconsciously smiling at his words. “You speak from experience” she wisely stated and heat bloomed in Lancelot’s cheeks. “When you travel the world as much as I did .You gain experience from faces you will never again see and names you never find out”

They walked for a few more steps before Elaine stopped walking, “My home is here. Thank you Sir Lancelot” she stated, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and leaning closer to him. She softly exhaled, looking him straight in the eyes. This was the last chance to place her enchantment on him and it worked! There was a brief tinge of red in his warm brown eyes and soon his gaze became clouded and unfocused. Now it was time for her to test the strength of her influence. “Sir Lancelot, would you like to come inside?” she asked softly, anticipating his reaction. For a few seconds there was no answer and he blankly stared at her. Suddenly he shook his head, gaining control once again. “Lady Elaine..” he began awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “It's quite late...I fear it may be inappropriate at the moment. Perhaps some other time?” he suggested and Elaine nodded, forcing a smile despite her disappointment. “Thank you once again!” she called out as the knight walked away.

_____________________________________________

As Elaine had expected, Morgause was furious. Surprisingly not as furious as she usually would be but furious nonetheless. “I tried my best! Not once but three times but it didn’t work on him. Perhaps we should try to enchant another knight. I am quite sure my magic would work quite well on the brunette with the longer hair or perhaps the one who is quite tall. All of them are quite close to the King so I don’t think it should matter who we choose...besides Sir Lancelot-” Elaine began hopefully.

“What about him?” Morgause snapped. “Sir Lancelot doesn’t hate magic. He’s on our side, he believes magic users should be free and wants the ban on magic to be lifted” Elaine explained, hoping it would spare the young knight from Morgause’s deadly plan. “I see..” Morgause smirked thoughtfully, “Is Sir Lancelot willing to join our side then?” she questioned and Elaine hesitantly shook her head, “No, he seems to be quite devoted to King Arthur” she replied.

“Then proceed with the original plan. Waste no more time trying to do this in your own way. Sir Lancelot seems to be of pure heart which isn't plaque with hatred or prejudice, hearts like those are difficult to enchant so use the pendant I gave you” Morgause instructed.

Elaine hesitated, wringing her hands as she summed up the courage to speak her mind. “The magic of the pendant is too powerful, I am afraid if he wears it for too long he might-”

“Lose his senses” Morgause completed, with a knowing smirk. “Well that would ease the dirty work for us won’t it?” she reminded and her grin widened seeing Elaine’s crestfallen face, “Don’t worry, I can see you have begun to hold some affections for the handsome knight. I don't blame you, It’s entirely natural for an enchantress to fall in love as well so as a gift for your services when we're done with him. He’ll become your little toy and you can have all the fun you want” Morguase whispered tauntingly, stroking her strawberry curls.

“But if you fail to complete this mission by the end of the week. You know very well what would be waiting for you” Morgause threatened and Elaine slowly nodded in defeat, feeling helpless in front of the more powerful sorceress. "Very well then. I'll see you in a week's time" Morguase stated, pulling the hood over her head before disappearing in the dark woods.

__________________________________________

“Lancelot is really all or nothing kind of guy” Gwaine commented as Merlin looked up from his medical textbook. “What do you mean?” Merlin asked, flipping through another page. “This is the second time in a row he didn’t have lunch with us.” Gwaine reminded, taking a mouthful of bread and started munching loudly. “Can’t say I blame him” Merlin muttered, dusting the stray crumbs from his book. “Besides he will come for dinner as always and then we can interrogate him” He grinned deviously, shutting his book and jumping up from his head.

“Did you see Gwen’s reaction when she found out?” Gwaine asked and Merlin’s brows up in surprise. “Gwen knows?” he questioned and Gwaine rolled his eyes, “Of course she does. The way they have been parading off everywhere the whole town knows. In fact I even spotted her at the end of the training ground the other day, watching him train the new knights. Oh man! All of this makes me wish I was more of a committing type as well” Gwaine sighed dramatically. Merlin rolled his eyes, a smirk pulling up his face “That would surely be the end of the world but back to Gwen. How was she feeling?” Merlin wondered.

Gwaine grinned, “Well…” He paused dramatically. “She seemed shocked which I suppose would be natural in her position. First love and all but nonetheless she seemed happy for them” Gwaine stated. Merlin bit his lip in a thoughtful manner, he couldn’t help but agree with Gwaine on how quickly Lancelot had fallen to Elaine in barely a week but then again from what Merlin could gather from their interactions, they seemed well suited for another and she even had genuinely tried to connect with Merlin and Gwaine when the pair once stumbled upon the couple. Besides Merlin himself had been once ready to run away with Freya after knowing her for a few days so perhaps he wasn’t the best judge on the matter.

But later that night, he was certainly disappointed when Lancelot didn’t show up. Gwaine himself had got caught in a night patrol and was busy strolling around the city, filling his stomach with apples which he always kept in his satchel. Merlin watched the unattended bowl of soup with a heavy heart, he was happy that his friend found happiness but wasn’t enjoying it’s consequences, he worried that it was the beginning of the end of their fun times. Lancelot now obviously had to divide his attention between Elaine and his friends and surely as time would pass, his time would fall more in Elaine’s share. There would be no more waking the knight in the dead of night for an adventure or them planning elaborate pranks (with the help of magic of course). Gauis watched, raising his famous brow at Merlin’s moodiness before clearing his throat, “Something wrong with the soup?” he asked, trying to break the tension.

Merlin slowly shook his head. “Soup’s fine” he replied, still intently staring at the bowl. “Look Merlin, I know you might feel as if you are losing your friend but I can assure you that things will get normal again. They are just high on this new feeling they are experiencing but after a while things will settle down and Lancelot will be back by your side” Gauis assured and Merlin reluctantly nodded. For some reason, Gauis’s words did little to comfort him, Merlin didn’t know why but a feeling of dread had begun to fill his stomach.

  
  


On the other side of town, Elaine paced outside her house. The pendant tightly clutched between her hands as she waited for Lancelot to arrive. Soon the quiet night was filled with heavy footsteps and she sharply inhaled as the familiar form came into her sight, it was _now_ or _never_ but Elaine couldn’t unfortunately afford never. Her heart mercilessly squeezed in her chest at sight of Lancelot’s warm brown eyes which were darkened in worry, she could not understand how Morgause could be so heartless to use such a noble man as a cheap pawn in her game. “Elaine, why did you call for me at such a late hour?” he wondered. “You know, I wouldn’t if it wasn’t something urgent” Elaine protested, taking him by surprise.

“What is it? Are you alright?” he asked, stepping closer to her. Elaine shook her head, “No, nothing is alright. You are in grave danger!” she cried out, grabbing his forearms. “What?” Lancelot asked in disbelief, shaking his head. “Elaine, what are you talking about? How can I be in danger?” he asked. Elaine let out a cry of frustration, there wasn’t any time to explain. Before he could give any reaction, her eyes sparkled gold once more, her powers didn’t have a lasting effect on him but they granted her enough time to slip the pendant on. She could see the spirit dying out in his eyes and a blank stare was left in its place. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to do this but I don’t have a choice. Please when the time comes, forgive me” she whispered, placing a kiss on either side of his cheek and Lancelot numbly nodded in response.

__________________________________________

Merlin, despite his best judgement, decided to pay Lancelot’s chambers a visit after dinner. He knew that he was acting like a paranoid fool but he could feel something was off, Lancelot was one of his dearest friends and Merlin knew him well enough, if Lancelot wasn’t going to be able to make it to dinner, he would have somehow gotten the word to Merlin but never would have left him waiting. He was relieved to find light spilling out of the half open door and the sound of footsteps pacing around. “Lancelot!” he called out, entering the room. His friend looked up and Merlin’s grin died before it could properly reach his face. Lancelot’s room was a mess with his clothes and belongings spilled everywhere. “Merlin” Lancelot greeted, it somehow had an unnatural touch to it as if Lancelot was uttering his name for the first time. “What’s going on here? Why are you packing?” he questioned worriedly but received no answer as Lancelot continued to hastily stuff things in his bag.

“Lancelot!” he shouted, grabbing the bag from Lancelot’s hands. There wasn’t any surprise in his eyes and for a few seconds, Lancelot simply stood there without any reaction. “There is nothing to worry about, Merlin” he replied, as if he was reading from a script. “Then where are you off to in the middle of the night?” Merlin asked. There was a sudden flash of anger in Lancelot’s eyes, the anger which was only witnessed on the battlefield but had never ever been directed towards Merlin. That look was enough to have Merlin stumble back in surprise as Lancelot roughly grabbed the bag from his arms, “This is none of your business!!” he growled, shoving the warlock aside and in their brief contact, Merlin felt a strong magical presence emitting from his friend. The force caused him to fall against the foot of Lancelot’s bed, the sturdy wood piercing his back. He groaned in agony but Lancelot didn’t even flinch at the sight, without a second glance Lancelot left the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Merlin stood up slightly shivering and rubbing his back. His brain was having a hard time processing what had occurred in the past five minutes but he sprang to the door which by no surprise was locked from the outside. Sometimes he really wondered how others coped without magic but there wasn’t time to ask such questions, he said to himself whilst unlocking the door. Ignoring the dull ache in his back, he flew down the stairs praying that Lancelot hadn’t gone far. He was blindly running in the dark streets when he spotted a lone figure leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting for someone. Merlin stepped dead in his tracks, cautiously approaching the familiar looking form. “Lancelot?” he wondered hesitantly and the figure stirred at the call. Merlin glanced around in the darkness, his eyes wide with suspicion, there was only one person he could blame for the current circumstances. Where was Elaine?

“Merlin” Lancelot called, grabbing his attention once again. His voice seemed more normal and in his naivety, the tension left Merlin’s shoulder. “Lance, why the hell are you out in the middle-” but the young warlock never got to complete his question as he got whacked on the head with the hilt of the sword causing him to crumple on the ground. Even the enchanted Lancelot couldn’t help but flinch at the sight as Elaine hurriedly handed him the sword back. “I am sorry but you will be safer this way” she said to the unconscious manservant before grabbing Lancelot’s hand and running off.

Elaine didn’t know what prompted her to take such a risk for a man nonetheless. The week would end tomorrow night and surely Morgause would be furious to see her victim as well as her weapon gone. If Morgause ever did catch them, their fates would be more painful than death, screams of her fellow sorcerers still rang in her head who had shown defiance to Morguase. At that time Elaine had considered them to be stupid because back then, nothing had seemed more important than her own neck but now she understood. All those people, they had a vision for a better future than what Morgause had planned. They had found a purpose and were ready to do whatever it takes to achieve it..

And now Elaine herself had stumbled upon this dangerous path. Sir Lancelot, a commoner who found his ways into knighthood by his honorable character and undying loyalty. A man with soft brown eyes and a kind smile willing to help anyone who needs it. He was a sign of hope to Elaine that not only could ordinary people peacefully coexist with the magic users but also have the capability to understand and accept magic users as humans as well. She would not let Morguase crush the last source of hope they had. She tightened her grip on his hand, casting a protective charm over them as they went deeper in the forest but before she was done reciting the old verses, a familiar voice called out to her making Elaine’s blood run cold.

“I am surprised. I didn’t expect you to act on my plan until the very last day so imagine my surprise when I felt the magic in the pendant activate itself ” Morguase commented, finally revealing herself from the dark shadows. Elaine’s breath hitched and she instinctively pushed Lancelot behind her, of course she should have known Morguase had some extra strings attached to the device . Lancelot stumbled back in confusion but their hands remained entwined together which Morguase didn’t fail to notice. She smirked at the display, “But you have finally accepted my idea. Don’t worry, for your troubles will not go unrewarded. I will keep my side of the deal and you will get to keep your little knight” the high priestess promised as Elaine looked at her helplessly in return. She wanted to protest, shout at Morgause for ever suggesting such vile ideas but instead she simply nodded. She apologetically glanced at Lancelot who despite the heavy enchantment now seemed to be worried as well. “Well then let’s not waste any more time” Morguase concluded, leading the way as Elaine holding back her hot tears of frustration followed her mistress without another word.

_________________________________________

The light broke out in the dark sky as birds began to chirp and the people of Camelot slowly made their way out of the comforts of their bed to resume with their long hours of work. Sir Gwaine on the other hand was quite the opposite case, the break of dawn signaled the end of patrol and he stumbled slightly, muttering goodbyes to his fellow knights before heading towards the building that held his chambers. He had a half a mind to fall right there on the street but Leon would kill him with long lectures of dignity that came with knighthood and how people looked at them role models...Blah Blah Blah. One of the palace maids passed him and he nodded in acknowledgement yawning loudly with half closed eyes when suddenly he found himself tripping over a pair of legs. Gwaine stumbled, gracefully regaining his balance now clearly more awake than before. 

His eyes further widened in recognition and he blinked several times at the sight of the raven haired man lying on the dirty street. “Merlin?” he cried out in disbelief. 

_To be continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the second part will be out soon. In the myths Lancelot had two love interest named Elaine, the more famous one was Elaine of Astolat the one who died of heart break and the other to whom he was married and actually had the son Sir Galahad with. I decided to merge them into one and give my own twist to it like the other characters from the show. I have to admit this was pretty fun to do so and I hope you enjoyed it as well.


	4. The White Lily (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur nodded in agreement, “Proceed with it” he stated and Leon was just about to leave when Merlin protested. “Getting permission could take days and we don’t have that much time!!”. Arthur nodded in an understanding manner, he too was getting more restless for their friend’s safety by every passing minute. “Merlin, we don’t have any other choice. If a King and his knights trespass in another kingdom that would be considered a declaration of war. We can’t go through without a permit.” Arthur tried to reason.
> 
> “Well it's a good thing I am just a servant then” Merlin suddenly spoke up, squaring up to his full height. “Mer-lin” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. “You can’t go hunting for Morgana alone. That would be a suicide mission!!”
> 
> “Well I don’t care. We already have wasted precious time arguing about this. Lancelot is in grave danger, Morgana knows he was one of the knights that helped you overthrow her and clearly she has some agenda on her mind if she took so much trouble to kidnap him. Lancelot came for me when I needed him the most and I am not gonna abandon him now. Whatever may be the consequences!!” Merlin stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I am very late and I seriously die a little inside when I remember saying that the next chapter will be posted soon. I deeply apologize for the wait and really hope that there a people who are still interested in the story. I had recently started my first year in university as an architecture student and it would be an understatement to say that I struggled. Truth to be told, I am straight up traumatized by the experience and I know you should never take advice from freshmen but I would never ever recommend it to anyone.   
> Anyway, I had very tough past few months and only managed to complete this chapter during my semester break that is going to end soon as well. I am not sure when I will be able to post the next one although I have the whole story planned out in my head. Anyway for now please enjoy this chapter! It's a very long one so I have placed an interval sign incase you want to take break. Also please check out the end notes to know my thoughts while writing this chapter, if you are interested.

"Ow..ow…" Merlin softly groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly sat up in his warm bed. “Merlin!!” two voices cried out in unison and Merlin opened his eyes to find Gwaine and Gwen. Their faces brightened with relief and Merlin managed a weak smile as a reassurance to them. “Hey guys..” he struggled out as they enveloped him in tight embraces. Soon enough Gauis entered as well and he patted his ward’s shoulder in comfort, “You had been out cold for quite a few hours Merlin, it’s good to have you back” he stated and Merlin gave a small nod in return.

“What happened?” Gwaine questioned, his eyes darkening in anger and worry. An eerie silence filled the room as Merlin tried to gather his thoughts, his heart beating wildly against his chest. “It's Lancelot...he’s in danger!” Merlin cried out, jumping off his bed. The trio stared at one another in confusion as within another second Merlin was out of the door. “We’ll handle this'' Gwen assured Gauis as she and Gwaine ran off after him. “Lancelot? What do you mean he is in danger? I just saw him yesterday and he seemed alright” Gwaine asked, his heart dropping down to his stomach.

“No he wasn’t!!” Merlin protested, shaking his head. “Elaine is some sort of sorceress, she had Lancelot under some enchantment and last night she kidnapped him and took him heaven knows where! I tried to follow them but she managed to catch me off guard and attack me” he explained, now shaking with fury. “But why would she do that?” Gwaine mumbled as Merlin swiftly navigated through the castle towards Arthur’s chambers. Merlin scratched his head in frustration, “I don’t know” he mumbled in response, to be fair he hadn’t actually gotten the time to think the matter through. “Morgana..” Gwen quietly stated as realization dawned on her face. “Elaine might be working for Morgana. It makes sense..because she is one of the few people who knows how close both you and Arthur are to Lancelot and targeting him would be the best way to get to Arthur!!” Gwen concluded.

“Gwen, you are a genius!” Merlin exclaimed but his usual bright smile was missing from the compliment. Gwaine solemnly nodded in agreement, his heart was being crushed by immense guilt. Gwaine tried to meet Merlin’s eyes but the other man was far off in his own thoughts. Merlin tried his best to stay composed but his eyes betrayed his fears, it seemed as if every terrible thought regarding their friend’s fate was passing through his mind and Gwaine’s guilt doubled. He didn’t even want to consider it even in his craziest nightmares but if something were to happen to Lancelot, Gwaine feared Merlin would never forgive him. Heck he wouldn’t forgive himself either!

“Okay..” Merlin began interrupting Gwaine’s wild train of thoughts. Only now he noticed that three of them were now standing outside Arthur’s room. “I think it would be better if only I went inside and told Arthur what had happened. Believe me, you don’t want to be the one to deal with him in the morning” Merlin joked half heartedly, trying to keep everyone’s nerves at bay. Gwaine suspected it had more to do with trying to keep himself from breaking down in stress. “Well then tough luck to you, Gwen” Gwaine teased trying to keep up Merlin’s effort as the pair of them were left alone outside. Gwen didn’t reply, she too was occupied by her own worries. Her fist tightened around the fabric of her skirt while furiously biting on her lower lip. “How could she be so cruel? How could Morgana knowingly do something like this?” She whispered turning towards Gwaine. There was pure vulnerability in her dark brown eyes and Gwaine found himself swallowing back in surprise. “Knowingly do what?” he questioned, the stress of the situation had made his brain go haywire. Gwen gave a cautious glance to the guard standing next to Arthur’s door; not that it mattered, the guard was barely awake. 

“Morgana was the only one who knew how much I-I loved Lancelot.’' she wistfully sighed, Gwaine wondered if she was longing for her first love or the close friendship she had once shared with her mistress but as soon as those words left her mouth Gwen’s face lit up in caution and she wildly gestured her hands in the air. “Of course I don’t love him anymore!...I mean I do love him but as a friend like you know the way I love you guys..well a little more than you guys..but it's nothing against the rest of you it’s just that past feelings and all. Not that those feelings matter anymore since now I am with Arthur-”

“But you still deeply care about him, Don’t you?” Gwaine interrupted and Gwen nodded gratefully. Gwaine gave her a small smile, placing a reassuring hand over her shoulder, “I understand. It’s hard not to love him. I tried to hate him at first because to me he was like a rival for Merlin’s friendship. You should see Merlin’s closet, it has more letters from Lancelot than actual clothes or other things but..that sly bastard managed to weasel his way in my heart as well” Gwaine exclaimed in mock horror, feeling relieved to see Gwen relaxing a bit.

“You three fit quite well together. I sometimes see the three of you walking around town or slumping together in feasts. I can’t help but envy your friendship... how guys managed to create such a strong bond in a short period of time and I am quite sure I am not the only one who feels that way” Gwen stated as a wave of nausea hit him and Gwaine felt an intense need to throw up despite his empty stomach. He staggered slightly as his hand left Gwen’s side and moved closer to the windows for some fresh air. Gwen tried to make her way towards him but he weakly held up his hand, wanting to be alone for a moment. All of this was his fault. Lancelot had trusted him and he endangered him in return. Gwaine was beginning to believe he was the menace everyone called him to be.

____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Before Arthur could stop him, Merlin jumped away from his side to bombard Leon and Elyan with questions. “Did you find him? Well obviously not since he isn’t there with you but please tell me you found clues. Any kind of footprint-” 

“Merlin” Arthur softly but sternly called from where he was sitting causing the manservant to fall silent and finally give Leon the opportunity to speak. They were all currently gathered in Arthur’s room rather than the throne one since they decided it was a matter best solved privately. Elyan took a seat next to his sister, who was trying to keep neutral composure and the vulnerability she had shown in the morning was now long locked away. Percival was sitting opposite to Elyan and the former explorer gave his tall friend a tight smile of reassurance which was not returned as everyone’s attention had now gone towards Leon. Even Arthur rose up from his feet, to stand next to Gwaine and Merlin. One hand on each of their shoulders, bracing for whatever news there was to come. 

“Leon” Arthur ordered, encouraging the man to speak up. Leon gulped, feeling the heavy stare of the several eyes fixated on him. “I am afraid to say but there was no sign of Lancelot or any other intruder. He seems to have vanished in thin air” he cautiously stated the last sentence. 

“No that can’t be it!!” Gwaine protested, breaking away from Arthur’s grasp while on the other hand Merlin crumbled. Arthur didn’t know who to assure but eventually opted to put a comforting arm around Merlin while staying away from Gwaine’s rage. “This is ridiculous! Lancelot can’t just disappear without a trace” Gwaine gritted his teeth, trying his best not to break anything. Lancelot had been with him just yesterday, they had cracked jokes about the haughty new knight who due to his overconfidence nearly failed in his first training, they were in midst of planning a small trip to visit Mordred and that’s why he simply refused to believe about his sudden friend’s disappearance.

“It's not entirely impossible. After all there is a high possibility that magic was involved” Leon reminded and Merlin could feel his blood run cold. No no no..he simply wouldn’t be able to take this right now. “Magic” Gwaine growled spitefully, underneath his breath causing shivers to run down the warlock’s spine. Merlin’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t find in himself to say something, his friends weren’t wrong. It is magic that has caused this problem, taken away his dearest friend from him and perhaps if in their place he would have felt the same way.

He looked up to find Arthur staring at him intensely and their eyes met for a brief second before the King looked away. “What’s done is done let's not waste more time on it and actually consider some solutions”

“Sire” Elyan spoke up. “Leon and I were considering asking for a permit to search in Caerleon’s kingdom. There are a lot more abandoned castles and temples relating to the old religion there and greater chance of finding Morgana”

Arthur nodded in agreement, “Proceed with it” he stated and Leon was just about to leave when Merlin protested. “Getting permission could take days and we don’t have that much time!!”. Arthur nodded in an understanding manner, he too was getting more restless for their friend’s safety by every passing minute. “Merlin, we don’t have any other choice. If a King and his knights trespass in another kingdom that would be considered a declaration of war. We can’t go through without a permit.” Arthur tried to reason and for a few minutes it seemed as if he had succeeded for Merlin fell silent and his shoulder further slumped in defeat.

“Well it's a good thing I am just a servant then” Merlin suddenly spoke up, squaring up to his full height. “ _Me_ r-lin” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. “You can’t go hunting for Morgana alone. That would be a suicide mission!!”

“Well I don’t care. We already have wasted precious time arguing about this. Lancelot is in grave danger, Morgana knows he was one of the knights that helped you overthrow her and clearly she has some agenda on her mind if she took so much trouble to kidnap him. Lancelot came for me when I needed him the most and I am not gonna abandon him now. Whatever may be the consequences!!” Merlin stated, heading towards the door but was grabbed by Gwaine and Leon. He tried to break free but was no match to the sturdy knights, Arthur sighed in a defeated manner, “ I am sorry Merlin but we are already missing one dear friend and I don’t think any of our hearts can afford another. Gwaine and Percival please take Merlin back to his chambers”

Merlin glanced at Gwaine with hope in his eyes. Gwaine didn’t need words for any kind of elaboration. Merlin wanted him to protest against Arthur’s orders, after all Lancelot was his best friend as well. Heck! The two knights due to their duties got to spend more time together and as much as Gwaine loved to argue with Arthur, he felt his throat grow dry. That one moment of hesitation was enough for hope to be drenched with cold waters of disappointment and Merlin yanked himself free from their grips.

“I can go back myself” he coldly stated, walking away without a second glance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Helga, please you have to make them stop! He wouldn’t be able to take anymore of that torture” Elaine begged to her mentor. The old healer softly sighed whilst crushing some poisonous leaves. “You have to be patient” she advised, finally looking up from work. “We can’t let those two sisters get suspicious or else it will be hell for you” 

“How can I be patient when his screams have been echoing throughout the night??!! And this is just the first day” Elaine cried out in horror and even now Helga looked more sympathetic than before. The old woman slowly got up from her table and embraced the young enchantress, “We have to get him out of here as soon as possible but at the same time we have to be discreet. I can understand you care for the boy but you have to understand that I can’t let you fall in danger’s hands either” Helga reminded and Elaine softly nodded against her shoulder.

“Morgause may be powerful but even her effects pale when it comes to my healing magic. I have made a potion that will help him recover but after the full moon ritual takes place he would be completely in their control and even my magic will fail. You already know how powerful dark magic under the full moon can be” Helga whispered as Elaine darkly nodded, rubbing her wrist. It was practically unbreakable.

___________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Merlin!!” Gauis sternly called out, loudly knocking at his door. “For the last time Gauis, I am not hungry, let me work!!” Merlin shouted from the other side, wildly flipping going through his spell book for a proper tracking spell. “I am not here for lunch, I found something that might be related to Elaine” he called. There was a few seconds of silence but the door finally opened and Merlin’s dark head popped out, “What did you find?” he questioned, his eyes darkening in anger.

“I didn’t think it was important before but a day or two ago I ran into Elaine and Lancelot on the way back from visiting a patient. When I met her, I admit that I could feel there was something different about her. As if there was more to her than shown and as someone who is constantly around magic, I admit I should have been wiser”

“We already know she is some kind of a sorcerer” Merlin impatiently stated. Gauis clicked his tongue in annoyance, “An enchantress if we are being specific” he added. “Tell me Merlin when you first met her. How did you feel? Did she seem suspicious then” Gauis questioned. Merlin’s face tightened in concentration, he had been quite excited to meet her and probably that excitement overpowered any forms of doubt but now that he thinks harder about it, during their brief meeting, his mind seemed to get completely blank. Heck he even had forgotten about an important council meeting that he was meant to get Arthur ready for which had been quite unusual since the pair of them had been fretting over it for a week. The gears in his head finally began to move and his eyes lit up in realization, “What do you mean specifically an enchantress?” he asked as Gauis gave him a small smile.

“They are creatures of magic just like you. They are the descendants of one of the goddesses of the old religion and are born with magical abilities. As their ancestor is Branwen, the goddess of love and beauty. They have the ability to manipulate the emotions of other people. They can make anyone fall blindly for them at first sight or influence a person’s mind to invoke feelings such as hate or trust and if not handled responsibly, these powers can cause great. Even before the great purge, they used to live in an isolated society of their own because even most magic users didn’t trust them”

Merlin felt a pang of sympathy mixed with confusion. Gauis caught onto the surprise written on the warlock’s face, “No place is perfect, Merlin. Each community has its own share of fears and prejudice. After finding this information, I am not surprised to hear that Elaine is with Morgana’s forces. It's quite likely that Morgana has promised her and her people their much desired freedom” 

“But why did it have to be Lancelot? Why couldn’t it have been someone else” Merlin wondered, selfishly. Tears of anger and frustration pricked his eyes as he slumped down one of the stool and Gauis shuffled closer, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “I am sorry my boy but this is what happens in war. Many innocent people lose their lives in the tug between good and evil but-” 

“No!!” Merlin bellowed, his face suddenly red with anger. “I have already dealt with too many losses. Will, Freya and even my father! I can’t lose Lancelot as well...he’s my best friend and he knows me, the real me!!” Merlin desperately cried out. Just then the door to Gauis’s chambers opened and Merlin stiffened at the sight of Gwaine.

“Merlin'' Gwaine began, the guilt evident on his face and even by the quiver in his voice. ‘What is it? Merlin asked coldly, feeling a pang of guilt at his own harshness. Gauis took this as his que to leave the room. Hurt flashed in Gwaine's warm brown eyes but was soon replaced by anger, the door loudly shut behind Gauis but none of them flinched as the room was enveloped by a stormy silence.

"I am sorry okay?! I am sorry that I wasn't the one targeted by Morgana!" Gwaine shouted and Merlin's anger resolved into confusion. "Wha-" he sputtered but was cut off by Gwaine once again. "I heard it all that you said. I know you were secretly hoping that when Elaine had approached the two of us, she had chosen me over Lancelot!" Gwaine stated, his heart racing like a wild horse. All his insecurities that he kept desperately buried had now boiled over the surface and exploded through his mouth.

"Gwaine, that is ridiculous!, Why would you even think that?!" Merlin wondered with a mix of surprise and horror. 

  
  


_Because,_ Gwaine wanted to say. 

_Because you and Lancelot have known each other longer and are much closer, It's because you two often disappear together for hours and then come up with the stupidest excuses that no one would ever believe or the fact that you two walk always at the very back of the group and talk with hushed tones or that you throw one another secret smiles even from the across the room when you think no one is watching....but I always am and I am waiting for the day when you two would let me in as well so that I could talk in whispers and share those secret winks but with each passing day, I am losing my faith on whether this would ever come true._

"It should have been me…" Gwaine croaked weakly but perhaps even Morgana knew he was less important in comparison to Lancelot, a dark voice from inside his head called out. Merlin shook his head, taking a cautious step towards him. "Gwaine, do you really think that I would be any less worried if you were the one who was kidnapped?" Merlin asked but Gwaine refused to meet his eyes.

"Look, what I said earlier was stupid. I didn't have any specific person in mind when I said those words. I was just crying out in frustration to Gauis. I am sorry for saying that" Merlin apologized and Gwaine slowly nodded, letting the other man’s words sink in his mind. He wished he could say that he fully believed his friend but at the moment these words provided great comfort to his aching heart. "I am sorry too" he softly stated. "For you know, overreacting like that and causing you more stress" he meekly stated in a very unlike Gwaine fashion.

A smile sneaked up on Merlin's lips after several hours, he lightly punched Gwaine's to ease the suffocating tension. "It's alright. You aren't any less stressed or worried than me” The smile fell away from his face and casually yet swiftly closed one of the books on Gauis’s messy desk.

“So..” Gwaine clicked his tongue, moving a stray strand from his eyes.

“What is the plan?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lancelot loudly coughed as the smoke entered his lungs, the entire village was on fire and the shouts of bandits echoed everywhere. He ran towards his home but his legs seemed to have gotten shorter and his vision blurred as tears started to gather in his eyes. “No!!” he hoarsely shouted, his voice several pitches higher than usual as he found the lifeless body of his older brother at the entrance of his house. There was a glassy look in the late man’s dark brown eyes and a lance thrust through his chest._

_“Lancelot!!” A familiar voice called, Lancelot’s heart jumped through his throat at the sound of his mother. He frantically turned around and was pulled into a desperate embrace, “You are safe..” she cried out in relief, clutching on to him tightly. “Mom...Alfred..” he whimpered and his mother gave him a tight nod of acknowledgement before pulling him up and started running for safety. “Pa and Roselda went to the market. I don't know where they are but let’s get you to safety and then I will go find them” His mother explained as they ducked behind an overturned cart._

_“No, I won’t leave you” he insisted, tightening his hand around his mother’s slim wrist. His mother’s mouth slightly opened in protest but she closed it, a defeated look falling on her face._

_“Alright alright..Let's head to safety together. I am sure your father was smart enough to do the same” she claimed and Lancelot nodded, feeling a brief sense of relief wash over him. They began to run again, stumbling over broken things and in worse situations over dead bodies all while trying their best to remain hidden. “Please help me!” a voice cried out, causing Lancelot’s blood to freeze. They both paused, frantically searching for the source of plea. Soon enough they spotted a middle aged woman lying on the ground, clutching onto her left side while howling in pain. “Ma..” was all the young boy could mutter as his mother’s grip on him loosened and she ran off to help the woman, throwing caution to the wind. Much to Lancelot’s horror, a raider interceded midway, roughly grabbing his mother._

_“Oh who do we have here…” he grinned, displaying his rotting teeth. “Let me go!” his mother shouted, struggling against his hold. “Feisty...show a little more respect and perhaps I will let you-” his next words were cut off by something heavy being slammed against his head. “Let my mother go!!” Lancelot bellowed, already aiming another rock towards him. The raider’s eyes widened first in realization then in anger as his face turned red with rage and he pulled out his sword, “You insolent boy! I will cut you in pieces!!” he shouted, running towards him and the young boy helplessly closed his eyes, feeling frozen with fear. What he felt next was not the sharp stab of a sword but an embrace that he would experience for the very last time._

“Mother!!” Lancelot cried out, thrashing on the cold stone ground. His hands were firmly chained to the wall which made them burn as his skin interacted with the enchanted metal. His mother’s final cry rang through his mind again and again and he could feel her blood splattering over him. He screamed in physical as well in emotional agony, wrestling against the chains but all the struggles were in vain.

Morguase smirked in satisfaction, watching the sight from the corner of the cell. Morgana on the other hand felt a bit more unsettled, she knew that he was one of Arthur’s men, who had foiled her plans but at the sametime she also remembered the young man of whom Gwen had excitedly babbled about years ago, the man who had dreamt of being a knight but had his dreams crushed by Uther’s hypocritical laws that had forever only served his own purpose and for a brief moment she felt sympathy and if one daresay guilt over her actions.

“You seem to be awfully quiet, sister” Morguase suddenly acknowledged, causing Morgana to flinch in surprise. From the corner of her eyes the younger witch caught a flash of red hair disappearing from the staircase. She nervously glanced back at the struggling man and then turned to Morguase with a small smile, “I just hope this time we succeed.” Morgana commented and Morguase placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, this spell has the power to break even the strongest of minds. It not only makes you relive your worst memories but also brings your worst nightmares to life. Most people can hardly go through the first day. Soon enough his mind will lose any will of its own and from then he is our little puppet.”

“Arthur will never know what hit him,” Morgana smirked, moving out of the cell and Morgause followed. “Rest well sister, we would be needing all our strength for the next step” Morgana advised and the blonde haired witch nodded, disappearing towards her chamber. Morgana’s ears pricked at the sound of the quiet shuffle behind her and once again caught the fleeting sight of the long strawberry colored hair. Morgana shook her head in disappointment, the girl’s desperation was causing her to act reckless. She would pay severe consequences for getting caught but quite luckily for her, there was still some sympathy lingering in Morgana’s heart for the knight and for once she let the matter go.

  
  


________________________________________________________

Gwaine sharply inhaled, breaking his gaze away from the ancient map. It was an artifact in connection to the old religion which had the locations of all the important temples in the nearby kingdoms marked. He wasn’t even sure how Merlin managed to acquire such documents considering how Uther had such things tightly locked away in the deep depths of the castle and even Arthur’s rule showed no relaxation towards them but then again nothing or nobody could stop Merlin from doing what he wanted. Gwaine glanced at his friend who was still deeply immersed in it, biting his lower lip in concentration. “Merlin..” Gwaine softly called out, slowly tugging his friend away from the map. “Although this map is useful, it won’t be getting us anywhere. All these temples are too far from another, we don’t have enough time to search each and everyone one of them. I think it's better to start considering another way” He suggested and after a moment of tense silence, Merlin begrudgingly agreed with him.

“Alright...what do you have in mind?” the manservant wondered, stretching his back. “You know me, I can’t work with maps but I do believe in a more hands on approach. Lancelot and I had planned to meet Mordred in the upcoming days and I was wondering since Mordred is a druid, perhaps he or some of his tribe members might have an idea of their location”

“Not all druids or magic users are in alliance with Morgana and Morgause” Merlin suddenly snapped, surprising Gwaine. “I didn’t mean it like that and I am quite sure Mordred is not in league with her but there is a good chance that those druids must have some information about them.” he clarified as Merlin rubbed his temple in exhaustion.

“I don’t think we should be involving Mordred in to this, he still just a kid and frankly speaking, Arthur wasn’t wrong when he called it a suicide mission.” Merlin pointed out. “I am not a big fan of this idea either but we really haven’t got another choice. If we don’t act quick...we m-” 

“Alright” Merlin huffed, as much as he hated to admit it, he was actually concerned for the boy. He knew Morgana cared deeply for Mordred and wouldn't ever hurt him intentionally but under Morgause's influence Morgana’s actions could no longer be predicted. The other worrisome fact was the prophecy. Could this be a trap laid by the fates to bring Mordred and Morgana together? But for the first time, Merlin didn’t care how his actions would affect the future. 

Saving Lancelot was a great gamble but Merlin was no longer concerned about the cost or consequences.

He glanced outside the dark window, there were still a few hours left before sunrise. “Gather supplies and get some sleep, we ride at dawn” he ordered. Gwaine nodded, immediately taking off. Merlin watched his friend leave before taking a deep breath and pulling on a warmer jacket and a wool scarf Arthur had given him after a wardrobe update. _It was time for a very late night visit to the forest._

___________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Elaine tore the now stale bread into smaller pieces and brought a piece closer to the exhausted man’s mouth. Although Lancelot had been released from his chains and was now slightly more comfortably slumped on the hard ground, he couldn’t find a single ounce of energy to lift his arms. There was still a glossy look in his warm brown eyes as they jumped from the piece of food to Elaine’s tense face. It seemed like he had no energy left to protest so the knight relented, leaning closer to accept the morsel. The rest of the meal went in silence as he slowly chewed on the simple food and greedily gulped down the water. 

Even after eating, Lancelot was feeling light headed and felt as if he was going to faint any minute. Elaine must have sensed it as she hesitantly stepped forward again, placing both of her hands on either side of his face and softly began to chant something. The muscles in his body began to relax and the black spots that had been previously clouding his vision began to clear up. Lancelot felt as if a new life had been thrust into him, his eyes met Elaine’s. During the spell, she must have leaned closer for their faces were now only inches apart but neither of them dared to move. Lancelot could still feel the surge of magic flowing through her long fingers that were still clasped around his face, causing tingles to run down his spine. It was the exact sight of what he had woken up to earlier, the details of the nightmare were now blurry but he remembers Elaine’s voice calling out to him which eventually helped in breaking Morguase’s spell.

“Thank you” he breathed in relief, as all the pain faded. Elaine numbly nodded, she hesitated for a second before finally moving away from him. Lancelot watched her curiously as she extracted a small vial filled with bright green liquid from her satchel and placed it in his open palm. “This potion will help you recover from the spell. I didn’t want to give it to you with an empty stomach incase of any side effects” she explained as Lancelot slowly closed his fingers around the smooth surface of the vial.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” He asked in a defeated tone, feeling no energy in his body to even raise his voice. Elaine bit her lip, reaching out for his right hand where the vial was tightly enclosed, “I am doing all this because I care about you and can’t bear to see you hurt” she simply stated, opening the top of the bottle and handing the bottle back to him. “Take this in one gulp, it has a terrible taste but this potion will reverse all the effects of the spell and will help you build a resistance towards it” She advised. Lancelot nodded, gulping it down in one go and then nearly choking at the stinging sensation. Luckily Elaine was ready with a glass of water which numbed the reaction.

Lancelot shot her a weak smile before a horrible thought crossed through his mind, “Has she ever used this spell on you?” he wondered. “Only a few times over the years” Elaine replied, shrugging casually as his eyes widened in horror. “A lot of my friends had it worse. I often used to nurse them afterwards, most of them stayed unconscious for several days, some suffered permanent memory loss or loss of sanity and a few didn’t even make it through... After seeing their fates, I used to believe that nothing was worth Morgause’s wrath.” she mumbled, subconsciously tugging on a strand of her hair.

“How long have you been here?” he wondered, feeling concern grow in his heart. Elaine squinted, doing a mental calculation, “When I was around sixteen years old but honestly it feels like I have been with Morgause since forever. I don’t even have proper memories of my earlier life anymore” she whispered, finally looking up to meet his gaze. There was a brief flash of understanding between them and Lancelot mustered up the strength to sit up straighter.

“What about your parents? Are th-” 

“Dead, both of them. My mother died when I was 6 years old and my father passed away when I was 15…” Elaine’s voice began to quiver at the mention. Lancelot watched her eyes go glassy but she quickly wiped the tears gathering in her eyes away, “Sorry” she sniffed. “I just really miss my father sometimes..” she confessed as Lancelot reached out and gently patted her hand. Elaine managed a weak smile, it had been a very long time since she had talked or even thought about her father.

“Do you want to talk about him?” he wondered, Elaine blinked at him in surprise. “You want to hear about him?” She asked in genuine astonishment. Lancelot gave her a small smile, “There really isn’t much to do except for talking is there? and I feel like you would like talking about him”

Elaine gave him a sad smile, “You don’t need to show me kindness...I am the reason you are in this mess.” she reminded him but Lancelot shook his head, “You had as much choice as I did in the matter. Don’t blame yourself for circumstances you can’t control, we all do things in desperate times that we aren't proud of” Lancelot assured, recalling back to his own cage fighting days.

A fond smile slipped over her face as Elaine shifted closer to him. "Your kindness actually quite reminds me of him. My father was the Duke of Astolat, he was a humble and good natured person which made him popular not only among the nobles but as well as the common people." Elaine proudly explained, her expressions slightly fell as she continued to speak.

"He was engaged since birth to Lady Lillian and it was quite a popular match in the kingdom. I've heard that even the King sent gifts before their wedding to show his blessings. It seemed everything was going perfectly until my father decided to go on a small hunting trip with his friends a month before his wedding" Elaine added, her face growing grave.

"It's during this trip when he met my mother." she stated and Lancelot's brows knitted together in confusion at Elaine grim expression. It was quite the opposite reaction, you would expect from someone who was telling about their parents first meeting. "I am..not exactly sure what h-happened" she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. “But my mother fell for him and my father must have declined her but she couldn’t take no for an answer and used her powers to enchant and kidnap him. My childhood memories have become quite fuzzy over the years, my mother is now just a distant memory for me but I know I mostly took after her physically and as well as..inheriting these cursed powers” she stated, disdainfully staring at her hands.

“Somehow the enchantment my mother had on my father for years finally broke. Well you can imagine how much chaos ensued after that. My father reunited with his family who had long considered him to be dead and to his surprise his former fiancée was still unmarried. Their families still wanted to go through with the union and that’s what my father eventually did. My mother, on the other hand, was hated by the entire kingdom and a massive crowd gathered to watch...to watch her burning..” Elaine mumbled with a blank look.

“The people also wanted me to be executed.” she added, as hot tears gathered in her eyes. “They considered nothing more vile than my presence. To my father’s family and his new wife I was the unholy reminder of the incident they were desperately trying to forget but despite all the circumstances, my father loved me. He fought against everyone for my sake, he threatened to give up his titles if they tried to take me away from him and even lied to the King claiming that I hadn’t inherited any magical ability. If the secret ever slipped, he would have been executed. He risked everything to give me a chance to live but now I consider that I would have been more grateful, if he had let me die young" 

Lancelot opened his mouth in protest but Elaine cut him off before he could say anything. "I know you might consider me ungrateful but you don't know how lucky you are to be born as a ordinary man. There is no greater curse than to be a child of magic in this era. You spend your entire life, searching for love and acceptance but are instead greeted with ignorance and hatred. You might meet people who give you hope, hope of giving you the love and acceptance you have craved for but in the end they are the ones who turn you into the monster that you were most afraid of becoming" she bitterly stated.

"You don't have to stay here. I am sure we can figure something out together" Lance stated, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder but Elaine shook her head. "It's not that easy. I can't go against her even if I wanted to but don't worry I'll make sure to get you out of here"

"No! I don't want to leave you here!" he protested. "If Morgana and Morgause find out, I am afraid of what they will do to you" he pondered. "Lancelot.." Elaine called, surprising him by the sternness in her voice. She gave him a tight smile, once again patting his shoulder in reassurance before tearing her gaze away from his.

“I have done many terrible things in my life... First for Morgause’s acceptance and later in the name of self preservation. The fate that would fall unto me would be befitting of those actions but you on other hand….you don’t deserve this torture. So please, let me help you. Please give me the opportunity to do something brave, for once to use my magic for something good. I know that despite hating my mother’s actions, I have donned a path quite similar to hers but for once I want to be like my father….even if it might be the last thing that I do”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The light of the next day started spilling into the room but Arthur hadn’t had a wink of sleep. On the opposite side of the table, sat his first knight who was trying to stifle back his yawn as they did their best to decide the next course of action. Guinevere who had just fallen asleep barely an hour ago, softly snored at Arthur’s right, her body slumped over the table and a warm blanket draped over her shoulders. 

“Sire! There is a problem!” Elyan suddenly called out, startling the quiet atmosphere of the room. Gwen woke up with a start as Arthur and Leon practically jumped out of their seats. “What is it?” Arthur questioned, dread filling up his stomach as Elyan hesitantly opened his mouth and closed it once more without saying anything. He could bet his entire kingdom, that whatever had happened, there was a certain involvement of his manservant. 

"Merlin, Gwaine and Percival are missing." Elyan informed. Arthur sharply exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, how could have Arthur have been so stupid to not have considered it. Merlin was only waiting for him to lower his guard. As always had convinced Gwaine in seconds and even managed to rope Percival this time.

"For how long?" Leon asked and Elyan shrugged. "Not more than an hour or two since few of the knights saw Percival on his night duty" Elyan answered. "That settles it. We are going after them then" Arthur concluded, grabbing his cape.

"But sire!" Leon began but was cut off by Arthur. "We have already sent our request, if we get caught then we'll figure something out but Leon, you aren't coming with me" Arthur stated.

"You and Guinevere are the only two people that I can trust with the safety of the kingdom. I'll need the two of you to stay here and look after Camelot while I am gone" Arthur ordered. Leon hesitated before nodding in agreement as Gwen moved forward to now speak, "Please find Lancelot and come back home safely. All of you" she emphasized, hugging Arthur and then pulling her brother in an embrace.

"We promise to try our best." Elyan replied and Arthur nodded in agreement.

______________________________________________________________

  
  


Lancelot wasn't sure at what time during the night, he had fallen asleep but he could feel a weight on his left shoulder where Elaine's head rested. By the distant sound of the bird's chirping, he could conclude that it was early morning. The peaceful atmosphere gave him the false sense of security and he was once again about to drift back to sleep when the cell door creaked open, startling Elaine beside him who immediately sat up straighter but visibly relaxed at the sight of the intruder. Lancelot opened his eyes for a brief second and caught sight of a short old woman standing before them. 

"Helga" Elaine slumped in relief. "Elaine..how could you be so foolish?!" the old lady in turn hissed. "You promised me that you would stay no longer than an hour but here you are, fast asleep right next to him!" 

Lancelot could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment and was glad that the other two women weren't aware that he was awake. "It's nothing like that! We..we were just talking and lost track of time!" Elaine sputtered, turning redder than her hair. 

Helga rolled her eyes, "I expected better from you. What if my sleeping draught didn't have the desired result and it was someone else who discovered you instead of me? This makes me even more worried, are you sure that you will be able to execute this plan on your own?”

Elaine bit her lip and nodded, “You can’t stay. You have never stayed for more than three days and if you do so now then it’ll only make her more suspicious".

Helga then turned to look at the young knight, inspecting him with genuine curiosity. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Risk so much for a kind that would have us killed without a second thought?" Helga questioned.

Elaine solemnly nodded, "He is a kind and just person and I believe that Lancelot will do more good for the magical community than we can ever expect from Morgana or Morgause”

It was getting harder for Lancelot to pretend to be asleep after hearing those words, he felt his heart fill with joy but at the same time his shoulders grew heavier as the debt he owed to Merlin, Elaine and other magic users increased. “Very well then, I have already dispatched Aiden to search for his friends so it's high time we sort out the rest of the details” Helga informed and Elaine nodded in a reluctant manner, throwing a quick glance towards the knight.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” she stated to her mentor. Lancelot opened his eyes as Helga’s footsteps disappeared and Elaine sat next to him again taking his right hand into hers. “What is your plan?” he wondered, just as Elaine had started to chant in an ancient language. She opened her eyes, looking slightly annoyed at her prayer being interrupted. “There isn’t much time to explain. You’ll just have to trust me...not that you have much of a choice” she added cheekily, in effort to lighten the dreaded departure. 

Despite the tense situation, Lancelot could feel a smile slipping over his face as he subconsciously stroked her pale fingers. “And whose fault is that?” he playfully wondered, as Elaine continued with her prayer for another minute or two. Reluctantly she let go of his hand and stood up, “I’ll see you soon” she promised and Lancelot gave a tight nod as she finally left.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Gwaine!” Mordred yelped in delight, jumping into the knight’s open arms. “It's great to see you too, kiddo” Gwaine replied, pulling away as Mordred excitedly brought out the necklace from underneath his shirt. “Look I kept it in perfect condition!” He proudly showed the older man. Mordred’s attention then fell onto the other two men, he glanced nervously at Percival and then at Merlin. “Where is Lancelot?” Mordred asked, disappointment pooling in his stomach. Merlin and Gwaine shared a glance before Merlin let out a nervous cough. “Mordred, we need to speak with the head druid”

  
  


The head druid shook his head upon hearing Merlin’s tale, “Morgause is no better than Uther herself. Peace is never won at the cost of blood”

“Do you have any idea where she could be?” Merlin asked and the head druid paused in a thoughtful silence. “I have heard about her sighting from some travelling druids and can point you towards a general direction but i am afraid not a specific location”

“Any direction will prove helpful,” Gwaine answered. “Very well young knight, follow me then. I”ll introduce you to some people who might explain the route to you”. Gwaine and Percival left with the head druid and Merlin was about to follow when someone tugged on his arm. He was surprised to find Mordred looking at him with pure fury in his eyes, tightly clutching onto the dagger Lancelot had given. Only Lancelot would consider giving a child a dagger as a present, Merlin thought for a second in a bemused manner.

“Emrys, is Morgana really the one behind Lancelot’s kidnapping?” Mordred asked and Merlin gave a slow nod. “And she intends to hurt him?” he asked, gritting his teeth. Merlin gulped, trying to push down his own anger and negative thoughts. “I am afraid so Mordred. We are all just hoping that he might still be alive..”Merlin voiced out his worst fear, it was taking all his strength not to break down right at that spot but the same could not be said for Mordred as the ground started rumbling beneath their feet.

“Take me with you, Emrys,” Mordred stated. “It will be dangerous, Morgana is not the person that she once used to be..” Merlin warned. “Emrys, you will surely need backup. I can help in Lancelot’s rescue” the boy insisted and Merlin sighed in defeat. While Percival and Gwaine were amazing fighters, they were still no match to two powerful witches.

“Merlin!! Merlin! You won’t believe this!” Gwaine’s distant voice cried out in excitement. Soon three figures appeared, marching towards them. Two of them being Gwaine and Percy who were followed by a third man. He was tall and lean in stature with cropped black hair and keen amber eyes, dressed entirely in black. “This man is a messenger! He brought us a message from Lancelot. He is still alive!” Gwaine babbled excitedly. Percival on the other hand looked traumatized, “This man-he.. he can turn into a raven!!” The tall man sputtered in disbelief.

Merlin blinked a few times, taking a moment to compose himself. “Who are you? How do you know about my friend?” he directly questioned the man to avoid delving in further confusion. “It’s a long story and I am afraid we must hurry” the man hastily replied.

“But how do we know that we can trust you?” Percival suddenly spoke, eyeing the man as if he might disappear in a puff of a smoke. Merlin nodded in agreement, shooting the man a challenging look. “ _Emrys!”_ suddenly a voice poked through Merlin’s head and his eyes widened in surprise. _“How do you know me?”_ Merlin asked. The man smirked, surprising the other two knights. “ _Only fools fail to recognize you, Emrys”_ The man simply stated as Merlin’s brows furrowed in confusion, “ _I am only joking. The druid informed me about your presence nonetheless it’s an honor to meet you.”_ The mysterious man cleared his throat before continuing with a more serious tone.

“I am only a messenger. I mean no harm to anyone and simply wish to do the job I was instructed to do. I swear upon the three goddesses that it isn’t Morgause who has sent me nor any of this is some kind of trap” the man assured, raising his right hand to his chest.

Mordred let out a sharp gasp and everyone’s attention sprang on to him, “He must be speaking the truth. This oath can’t be taken lightly, if the person lies he is then punished by the goddesses” the young boy quipped. “Well then it’s settled. Let's go save Lancelot!” Gwaine bellowed, raising his sword.

_________________________INTERVAL__________________________________

  
  


“Sister...why aren’t we progressing with our original plan” Morgana questioned. Morgause suppressed the frown that she was earlier sporting in a favor of a half hearted smirk, walking towards the dark haired woman. “We have to work with patience, dear Morgana. I fear we must bring changes in our original plan” Morguase informed.

“But why is that?” Morgana wondered, through gritted teeth. “Elaine” Morgause simply replied, not believing her own words as she spoke them. “When I went to check upon the knight, he was in a similar condition as we had left him in but I could sense the presence of her magic. She has somehow interfered with our plans”

“We have made a grave mistake by letting her have such easy access to him. Especially since you already suspected her to harbor some affections for the knight. We practically set ourselves up for betrayal” Morgana stated. 

“Do you think I just let anyone inside my inner circle?!” Morgause suddenly snapped, causing Morgana to back away. “I have known Elaine since she was a teenager and personally trained her in different areas of magic for several years. She is one of the most powerful and loyal followers I have. I would have never expected her to act like this in the name of some fleeting feelings!!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that she is severely punished for her actions” Morgana vowed but much to her surprise Morgause shook her head, “You’ll do no such thing, Morgana. Don’t be fooled by her meek demeanor, Elaine is very powerful. Much more powerful than even you, I daresay”

At those words a mixture of anger and jealousy flared through Morgana’s chest, “Well...at least I am not a traitor. Your most powerful and loyal follower has betrayed your trust for a man she has known only for a few days and despite your earlier warnings, you now refuse to punish her!” Morgana reminded her. “I admit this deeply confuses me since I have seen you punish others a lot more for lesser crimes...unless you carry a weakness of your own” Morgana smirked.

“What nonsense are you now implying?” Morgause asked with annoyance. “It makes quite sense. She is one of the few that you have trained personally and aside from me, the only other sorceress you keep around while the rest of your followers are scattered all over the five kingdoms and now despite her betrayal, you seem to be taking her side rather than mine” Morgana pointed out. “I warn you to stop” Morgause threatened, narrowing her eyes. Morgana smirked, “You don’t need to be ashamed sister, even the coldest of the hearts melt for someone. I once knew a young druid boy named Mordred. Although I haven’t seen him in a very long time. I wish to see a day where I am reunited with him once more” Morgana’s smirk shifted into a softer smile.

“But your fondness for her can’t excuse her betrayal. It’s only a matter of time till she does something worse to hurt you. Perhaps try to escape with the knight” Morgana suggested.

“Oh she won’t be able to go that far…” Morgause objected. Morgana’s brows furrowed at her words, “How can you be so sure?” Morgana asked in turn, the blonde haired woman gave her a cold sneer. “How naive do you consider me? Do you really think I would bestow someone with so much power and knowledge without any kind of insurance.”

Sighting the confusion on Morgana’s face, Morgause lifted her right sleeve to reveal a red circle with a cross inside, carved through her pale skin. “She’s tied down to me through a blood ritual. It assures that if Elaine ever dares to attack me with her magic, she will end up feeling twice the pain of her own attack while no I bear no such restriction.” Morgause informed and Morgana’s eyes sparked up in surprise.

“Elaine is powerful but also very afraid. I have spent many years instilling this fear inside of her, she knows that if she ever dare go against me, it would be suicide for her”

\------------------------------------------------

“So here we are” The raven man stated, shifting back to his human form. By now even Percival had gotten accustomed to his transformation and simply rolled his eyes at the man. “You always purposely change next to me, do you?” he asked the man, who in turn gave him a big smirk.

“Scaring the daylights of a big man like you, is never not funny” he replied, chuckling. “Alright that’s enough” Merlin commanded, glancing up at the sky. “It’s nearly evening. We better get on with the plan”. “My thoughts exactly” the raven man claimed, shooting Merlin a big smile.

“What is the plan exactly?” Gwaine questioned and Mordred innocently nodded in agreement, pulling out his dagger once more. “I’ll first have to first inform Elaine of your arrival. There is a secret passageway in the castle that only a few know about. We’ll have to smuggle you four through it and then there is another secret passage that leads directly to the dungeons but there are many guards stationed around that area.” The raven man explained.

“We definitely need reinforcements,” Percival pointed out. “Even if we get the message to them, there is no way Arthur and the rest will reach us in time.” Merlin countered. “But in case all of us get captured, they would at least know where to search for us if Raven man gives them our location” Gwaine added.

Merlin nodded in agreement before turning towards the shapeshifter, “Can you please do that for us?” he requested and the raven man fell silent for a second before nodding, “Sure, why not? I love risking my own neck for the sake of humans”

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Aidan!!” Elaine cried in relief, as the black bird flew inside her room. “I am so glad to see you. Were you able to find Lancelot’s friends?” she wondered and the man nodded. “They are outside. Now we just need to break him out” he replied. Elaine placed a small key in Aidan’s hands, “This is the key to the secret entrance. You guide them there while I’ll get Lancelot. Be careful of the guards, they seem to be now stationed at every corner of the castle”

“What about Morgause and Morgana?” He questioned. Elaine fell silent, she had a sickening feeling that Morgause knew. Surely she must know that something fishy was happening, Elaine had always felt the high priestess’s eyes on her, silently watching and assessing all of her moves. “I’ll deal with them” She stated, trying not to let her nervousness fall into her words.

“Alone? Elaine, you can’t possibly…” Aidan stated, shaking his head. “I’ll try to stall them as much as I can,” she replied, giving him a small smile. “This is crazy..I have never seen you act this crazy before.” he declared, throwing his hands up in the air.

Elaine let out a soft giggle, “Well I appreciate your assistance”

_______________________________________________

  
  


“I trust you can fight those three guards and make it inside through the secret passageway” Aidan pointed out. “With ease..” Gwaine grinned, taking out his sword and Percival followed. Merlin hesitated for a second before unsheathing the Excalibur as well. “Wow..that’s a pretty sword” Gwaine commented and Merlin flashed him a quick grin, “Got it from Gwen” 

“Remind me to commission a new sword when we get home” Gwaine stated. “ _If_ we get home” came Percival’s correction. “Well I am off now to find this Arthur fella...best of luck” Aidan stated and within a second he had turned into his animal form and disappeared in the darkening sky.

  
  


Meanwhile, Elaine cautiously made her way towards Lancelot’s cell, her heart violently beating against her chest. She had used her powers to manipulate a brawl between the guards and it was a loud enough distraction to hopefully keep her disappearance unnoticed for a while. 

“Lancelot!” she cried out to the half conscious man, frantically flinging open the door to his cell. “Lancelot, I know you still aren’t in a good condition but please get up! We have to move quickly’ she stated, trying to pull him up. Lancelot groaned, using all the strength he could muster to stand up. “Your friends are here!” Elaine encouraged and Lancelot's eyes widened. “Erlin and Gawaine?” he slightly slurred. Elaine nodded, “Both of them are here. They’ll finally take you back home” she said, her voice raising in excitement.

Lancelot flashed her a small smile, “Thank you so much..but what about you?” he wondered, his smile falling. Elaine smiled back, by now Lancelot was properly standing on his own two feet as adrenaline started to pump through his veins. “I’ll..I'll be fine. Don’t worry” she assured, hoping that sounded convincing enough.

Lancelot opened his mouth, most likely in protest but his words were cut off by the harsh sound of someone clapping. "Oh what a touching scene this is. It nearly made me cry," Morgana mocked, emerging out of the shadows of the dark cellar. Lancelot could feel a chill run down his spine as he and Elaine glanced worriedly at one another. 

Morgana slowly walked towards the pair, a wide smirk dancing on her face. "I tried..I really did try to warn Morgause of your inevitable betrayal but I suppose it's something you don't believe until it actually happens"

Lancelot protectively placed an arm around Elaine's shoulder as Morgana continued. "I once had a loyal maid too but she betrayed me because she was in love with my brother. Lancelot over here, he knows Gwen quite well." Morgana informed, watching the knight shift uncomfortably.

"They were lovers!" Morgana gleefully stated. "Lancelot, why don't you tell Elaine how much you love Gwen." she prodded. "He was ready to die for her. He even claimed to her that he would never dare love another. Isn't that quite romantic?" she asked, encircling the pair.

Elaine bit her lip, closing her eyes. She knew what Morgana was trying to do, Elaine was ashamed to say but she had also used similar tactics in the past. Morgana was trying to cloud her judgment, make her reconsider her decision and even though her words were like shards of glass piercing through her heart. 

This is not why she was doing all this, she was not doing this to gain Lancelot's affections, Elaine reminded herself. For once, she was trying to do something that didn't include any selfish motives and it didn't matter who Lancelot loved, as long as he was happy and most importantly safe.

"Shut up" Elaine suddenly hissed, surprising the other two. The facade of amusement slipped off from Morgana's face to reveal the anger that had been simmering to the surface. "How dare you-" but Morgana's words were cut off in surprise as Elaine pulled away from Lancelot's grip and approached the dark haired girl, her face red with fury.

"I said, shut up Morgana" Elaine threatened, squaring up to her full height. With her tall stature, Elaine easily towered over Morgana. "You made a mistake coming here alone. Your arrogance will be your undoing. Do you really think that I would cower before you?" she let out a cold laugh that even made the knight tense further.

Fear was now evident in Morgana's pale eyes as she cautiously took a step backwards. "You are no Morgause. You don't hold any power over me so step back Morgana or else you'll pay" she threatened, turning back to Lancelot.

The fury in her eyes immediately melted and she motioned him to come forward. Lancelot was about to do so when from the corner of his eyes, he spotted Morgana to whom Elaine's back was now turned to raise her hands but before Morgana could even move another muscle.

She was thrown violently against the wall with a loud _thud._ A painful cry echoed through the dungeons as Morgana crumbled to the floor. Heart beating fast, Lancelot turned to Elaine whose right hand was raised and a stony gaze fixed on Morgana. She slowly walked towards the barely conscious figure, "I warned you yet you still chose to attack. You have no one else but yourself to blame Morgana” Elaine coldly stated.

Lancelot watched her, frozen in place as Elaine crouched next to Morgana and whispered something in an ancient language. Morgana completely lost her consciousness but her ragged pants now shifted towards more even breathing, “I have rendered her unconscious for a few days. She’ll feel better when she wakes up” Elaine stated, getting up.

There was a heavy look of guilt in her eyes, a look Lancelot was well aware of after knowing Merlin for many years. He surprised even himself, when he pulled Elaine into a tight embrace. He hadn’t forgotten the heart stopping fear that he had felt for a split second when Morgana nearly attacked her. Elaine buried her face in the crook of his neck, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. It was then he realized how scared she must have actually been.

A thousand things were running through his mind, there were so many things he wanted to say to her, clear all the misconceptions that Morgana had planted in her head but it wasn’t the time. _Not yet._

So he simply held her closer and whispered, “Let’s get out of here”

  
  
  


Merlin nearly lost his head as the guard sliced through the air. Percival and Gwaine were the most occupied, dealing with four or three soldiers at the same time and despite his earlier concerns, bringing Mordred along was perhaps the only reason that they hadn’t been sawed into half by now. Due to the fact that the boy could use his powers in the open, he had sent the larger groups flying away.

“This is why you should always first get rid of the warning bell” Percival gritted his teeth, Throwing an injured guard on another incoming one. 

“MERLIN!!” Gwaine shouted at the top of his lungs. “YEAH!!” Merlin shouted back amidst kicking a guard away. “GO FIND LANCE!! WE’LL MANAGE HERE!!” he ordered. 

Merlin hesitated for a second, Percival moved forward taking the manservants share of guards as well. “Gwaine’s right. We have created quite a ruckus. Morgana and Morgause might show up any minute now so GO!” he said, gently pushing Merlin towards the passageway that led to the dungeons..

  
  


Merin’s lungs felt like they were on fire, as his boots slapped against the stone causing him to stumble and nearly fall over a few times. “Lancelot!!” he shouted in desperation, when his ears pricked up at the faint sound of footsteps. “Merlin?!” came the distant reply, followed by a familiar chuckle that made Merlin want to collapse with joy.

He quickened his pace and soon came face to face with one of his most dearest friends, “You idiot!!” Merlin cried out in relief, jumping on the knight and pulling him into a tight embrace. Lancelot laughed once more and it was music to Merlin’s ears as tears slid down his cheeks.

“I thought that I would never see you again…” Merlin whispered and Lancelot nodded against him.

“So did I,” he confessed, finally pulling away. “If it wasn’t for Elaine, I am not sure if I would even be alive right now” Lancelot stated and Merlin’s gaze now shifted to the young enchantress. Elaine shifted uncomfortably, ready to witness Merlin’s rage as he eyed her with silent fury. Lancelot quickly caught on as he jumped between the two of them. 

“Merlin, this is not her fault. Elaine had as much choice in the matter as I did and she is the only reason I am standing before you right now” Lancelot defended. Fury mellowed into wariness and Merlin brought his hand forward in truce, “Thank you for keeping my best friend safe. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to him”.

Elaine accepted the handshake, “I am sorry he ended up in a situation like this in the first place despite my best efforts to prevent it...and I am also sorry for hitting you on the head” she sheepishly added and a bright smile erupted on Merlin’s face.

“Elaine!!” Morgause’s cry echoed through the passageway, causing all of three of them to jump. Lancelot worriedly watched as the color drained from Elaine’s rosy complexion and her hand shook against his as she took hold of it. “You two need to get out of here right now!!” she ordered, as the sound of the approaching footsteps became louder.

Lancelot looked at Elaine as if she had gone insane, “I am not going anywhere without you”

Elaine sighed in frustration, “We don’t have time to argue about this!”. “Great! Because there is nothing to argue about. None of us will be left behind” Lancelot shot back.

“That would put all of us in danger. I need to stay back and keep Morgause distracted while the rest of you get out safely” Elaine stated. “And this has to be me, I will be able to buy us the most time,” she added. “Promise me that you’ll come back” Lancelot reluctantly spoke and Elaine nodded as tears began to gather in her eyes, “I will” she promised.

“Now for heaven's sake go!” She cried out. Merlin tugged onto the hesitant knight and they broke out in a run from the direction Merlin had come. Elaine closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she prepared to face her worst nightmare. The footsteps drew near and near but Elaine didn’t open her eyes until she was sure that she was gazing into Morgause’s.

Morgause was drunk in fury, her entire appearance was in disarray a far cry from her usual cool composure. “How dare you!” she shrieked, lunging at the younger girl and wildly shaking her shoulders. “How dare you abuse the power I granted you by not only betraying me but also attacking my sister!” she cried out, throwing Elaine on the ground.

“She..she deserved it!” Elaine shot back, standing up by taking support of the passage wall. “I warned your sister to stay away but she tried to attack me with my back turned to her. She is pathetic!” Elaine spat. Morgause let out a maniacal laugh, “Don’t forget that you are worse than her. You are just like your mother, you hold no morals or loyalty and serve your own selfish desires”

“You didn’t even think twice before breaking my trust for that pathetic knight” Morgause hissed, her face turning red with anger. “Do you really think that you saved him?” Morgause mocked.

“Just you wait, Elaine. I have suffered a great loss because of that knight and now i will not rest until I hunt him down and destroy him”

“Don’t even consider that,” Elaine threatened. Morgause gave a deranged smile, “And here I was considering to give you a chance to redeem yourself” she stated. “I don’t need your redemption, I don’t need anything from you. You have destroyed my life enough!”

‘Is that so?” Morgause mocked as hot tears gathered in Elaine’s eyes. “You destroyed my life. You never cared for me, not even a little a bit and instead used all my weaknesses to your advantage. You forced me to do things that I never wanted to do, things that haunt me every night! You have twisted me so much that I can’t recognize my own self anymore!”

“And I wish..” Elaine’s voice quivered. “I wish that you hadn’t saved me that day. I wish you had left me to the death that was decided for me by my family after my father’s death because death would have been a lot more merciful than the life you subjected me to!”

“Well that can be easily arranged” Morgause threatened, stepping closer. Elaine sniffed back any remaining tears, her anguish converting to red hot anger as she set a steady gaze on the woman before her, “I’d now prefer to go down with a fight”. Morgause's eyes briefly widened in surprise at her words.

She let out a laugh but it was a hollow one, carrying no actual amusement to it and falling short with nervousness, “You know better than me that if you fight me. You’ll only die quicker” Morgause warned.

Elaine flashed a sinister smirk in return, “It won’t be in vain. I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I managed to avenge my friends by inflicting pain on you before I went”

Morgause gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed gold, “You insolent girl!” she thundered, using her magic to throw Elaine against the wall. Elaine uttered a quick protection charm, that dull the impact.” _torri croen”_ Elaine whispered and bit her lip, as she felt her skin being sliced with a sharp blade, Morgause let out a cry of surprise as a deep gash appeared on her forearm.

  
  


Merlin kept a tight grip on his friend as they continued running, in their blind urgency the pair had even made a few wrong turns that caused them to get temporarily lost. Merlin could feel the powerful magic radiating from Elaine and Morgause’s fight and guilt clawed at his heart, he should be there helping Elaine. He owed her a great deal after all and what is the point of his magic if he doesn’t use it when it’s most needed. Lancelot had been silent the entire way and Merlin knew that the only thing on his best friend's mind was Elaine’s safety which further elevated his guilt.

The intensity of magic had now begun to die and Merlin’s heart started to beat rapidly, this didn’t feel like good news. He was just about to consider going back when suddenly the walls began to shake rapidly and the pair was hit by a strong magical force that brought both of them crashing to the ground. They shared a brief moment of horror before Lancelot leapt to his feet with lightning speed and began running back with Merlin hot on his heels.

“No!!” Lancelot cried out in horror, as he stumbled towards the nearly lifeless body of the young witch. Elaine limply lay on the ground, her skin was as white as paper littered with bruises and cuts as she struggled to breathe. Lancelot carefully lifted her into his arms and caressed her bloodied face, “I am sorry..” she mumbled, her words barely audible as Lancelot tried to hold back his tears. “Everything is going to be fine..you’re going to be okay” Lancelot assured. Elaine weakly nodded along at his words which would require nothing short of miracle.

Morgause, who lay not far off, slowly pulled herself up. She didn’t have much strength left in her but the thirst for vengeance still remained. She feebly raised her hand directing her aim towards the grieving pair, “ _Aqe-_ Ahhahh!” she let out a blood curdling scream as Merlin plunged Excalibur through her chest. “You have done enough, Morgause,” He coldly stated before pulling out his sword, letting the witch fall in her own pool of blood.

Merlin quickly made way towards his friends. He kneeled next to Lancelot, cautiously placing his hand over Elaine’s forearm. "Merlin, please…" the knight pleaded, finally looking up to meet his friend's gaze. Merlin placed a shaking hand over his shoulder, memories of Freya's death flashed through his mind making his breath hitch.

Elaine by now could barely keep her eyes open but managed to push the corners of her mouth in the shape of a faint smile, feeling as she finally found peace. “Thank you” she directed towards Merlin with a small nod, she could feel her end was near but as she closed her eyes and settled herself in Lancelot’s warm embrace. An ungrateful part of her felt unready to leave this world and she wished to live a little longer.

______________________________________________________________

  
  


“Lancelot, how can you betray me like this!” Arthur thundered. On any other day, the knight would have lowered his gaze in respect but to no one’s surprise, today Lancelot didn’t back down.

“I did no such thing, Sire!” He responded with valor. “I merely hid the truth from you, just to ensure that we safely reach Camelot and Elaine gets the treatment that she desperately needed!”

“You are a knight of Camelot and yet you broke one of its most important rules. You let in a sorcerer and not just any sorcerer but the person who is responsible for your kidnapping. Lancelot, we nearly lost you because of her!” Arthur shouted, the fear evident in his sky blue eyes.

Gwen bit her lip and glanced towards Gwaine and Merlin as an uneasy silence fell on the room. "Sire, I understand your anger but it's directed at the wrong person. It was Morgana and Morgause who had wanted me in an attack against you. Elaine might have originally been an accomplice but it's due to her mercy that I am standing before you right now" Lancelot defended.

"Arthur.." Merlin suddenly spoke up. "She risked her life in order to give us a chance to escape."

Arthur shot Merlin, a silent look which rang along the lines ‘ _that we are gonna have a separate talk later’_ before turning back to Lancelot. “She may have helped you now but no good ever comes getting tangled up with sorcerers. I lost both my parents and.. _my sister_ to it and I can’t let you make the same mistake”

Lancelot couldn’t help steal a quick glance at Merlin, who tried his best to keep a poker face but the heartbreak was evident in his eyes. “Arthur..” Lancelot spoke, surprising all four members of the room. “When I became a knight, I promised to you and myself to fight for justice, freedom and all that is good. While I understand you haven’t had pleasant experiences but I refuse to believe that all sorcerers are evil. Most of them are people just like us with hopes, needs, desires and dreams and I feel it’s my duty to protect them as well but if I can’t give the justice Elaine deserves then I have failed in my vows and can no longer serve as a knight” he stated.

Arthur crossed his hands against his chest and took a deep breath, the next few seconds felt like hours and Gwaine steadily took a step forward, placing a hand over his friend’s shoulder.

If Arthur was going to banish Lancelot, then Gwaine would also follow. “Lancelot” Arthur finally spoke. “Once again you have proved to be the man who owns the most noble heart. You helped me in the hour of Camelot and mine’s greatest need so to return the favor, I give permission to let Elaine recover and guarantee her a safe passage to leave Camelot once she is better but she is not to return” Arthur sternly added. The whole room let out a cry of relief not even the last part could dampen their.

Lancelot’s tense face broke out into a wide grin, “Thank you, Sire” he gratefully stated as Gwaine pulled him into a congratulatory hug.

Arthur gave him a small smile, patting his back. “It's great to have you back, old friend. Now go and rest. You had a very stressful journey,”. “Thank you, Arthur” Lancelot beamed and was about to file out of the room with others when Arthur stopped him once more. “I would also like to apologize...if it wasn’t for the grudge Morgana holds against me, you wouldn’t have been targeted and I am also sorry that I wasn’t there to save you” he spoke, the guilt not letting his eyes meet Lancelot’s.

“None of this was your fault and I would appreciate it if you don’t take the blame for it. I was aware that the job was dangerous and that I’ll make many enemies along the way but even now I don’t regret my decision. I am proud to serve a King like you, Arthur.”

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lancelot reached Gauis’s chambers to check up on Elaine, his three friends were already waiting. “You heard the King, it’s high time you had some rest” Gwaine stated and Merlin worriedly nodded in agreement, “You barely had any sleep since we’ve come back. At this point you will collapse with exhaustion” he added.

“But somebody needs to keep a check on Elaine, Gauis is on his rounds” Lancelot protested. “I’ll look after her,” Gwen promised, stepping up. “Gwaine will be with me in case we might need to call upon Gauis or get something. We promise to take good care of her” 

“Thank you, Guinevere” Lancelot softly spoke, his eyes trailing back to Elaine’s unconscious form. Thanks to Mordred and Merlin’s combined knowledge of healing magic, they had managed to bring her back from the brink of death but even after that Gauis had declared her to be in a critical condition due to all the internal bleeding and injuries suffered. Now it was only a matter of time and prayers, to see if she would be able to wake up.

“I have to ask though, how long will the raven stay here? Arthur told me he was quite a hazard but somehow managed to guide him and Elyan to you guys by... pulling on his hair” Gwen spoke like she couldn’t believe her own words. The other three chuckled as Gwaine moved forward to pat the bird that was sitting on the window. “Well he is quite a smart animal”

Merlin then forced Lancelot to actually go back to his own chambers because if he stayed in Merlin’s room, Lancelot would surely be coming down after every few minutes. Merlin glanced at his friend who lay beside him with eyes wide open, “That was quite an interesting speech you made today” he stated. Lancelot smiled, still staring at the ceiling “I would do the same for you in heartbeat” he confessed. “You would?” Merlin teased, a wide grin breaking on his face.

Lancelot nodded, trying to shift into a more comfortable position and the bed creaked under the weight, “You were my first friend and the only family I had for the longest time. You were the only one who believed in me when it seemed like the whole world was against my dream of becoming a knight and now I’ll stand by you even if the whole world goes against you”

“Lancelot..” Merlin softly spoke, his heart now nothing but a melted puddle. “Hmmm” came the now drowsy reply. “Don’t you ever dare get kidnapped again”

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  


“She’s really beautiful, isn’t she? Fit to be a princess” Gwen stated in a wistful manner as she replaced the wet rag. Gwaine raised a bemused brow at her, “I hope you are not comparing yourself to her because I think it’s treason for a knight to call their future queen smoking hot”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let it slide just this once,” she teased back, blushing slightly. “It still must be difficult for you to see him love another” Gwaine softly added in a more serious tone. Gwen hesitated, nervously playing with the sleeve of her dress. Gwaine playfully nudged her, “Come on, you can tell me the truth. You know I would never judge, whatever you say”

“It certainly does feel weird,” Gwen confessed to him. “Especially when I think that he loves her more than he ever loved me. Today, I couldn’t help but wonder. Would he have fought with Arthur for me like he did for Elaine but then I remember there was a moment where he could have but he didn’t…”

“Do you regret that he didn't?” Gwaine asked, causing Gwen to fall silent. “I don’t know,” she answered truthfully. “But I suppose in the end it all worked out, didn’t it?” she shrugged. Gwaine grimaced before nodding, “Yes I suppose it all eventually fell into place. While I do believe that you might have made a great pair but I feel everything worked out better this way and Gwen, if there is one thing I can confirm is that Lancelot loved you dearly.. but eventually he had to move on and that’s what he did.” Gwaine explained.

  
  


Later that evening, Elaine finally awoke and Gwaine nearly tripped on his own feet in excitement as he ran off to inform Lancelot. Gwen watched as the pair of eyes that never used to lose sight of her, barely glance in her direction for a second before fixating over the drowsy enchantress, who let out a cry of surprise and joy as Lancelot ran over to her and then hesitantly embraced her, being cautious of her injuries. She watched Elaine gently wipe the tears off his face, murmuring a thousand apologies and him countering his apologies with his own. As she watched them embrace a second time, seeking solace in each other's arms, Gwen bit her lip before forcing a small smile. He had finally moved on.

_And the story of Lancelot and Guinevere had finally come to its end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank you all for reading this! It means the world to me since this fic is currently the only good thing in my life. Anywayyy
> 
> 1, The reason I chose to name the chapters featuring Elaine as The White lily. The most basic one being that white lilies are associated with her in the legends but also because white lilies represent rebirth which I am sure doesn't need further explanation.
> 
> 2, Also I characterized her as a redhead (More specifically: strawberry blonde) because I saw a depiction of her with that color and it really stood out to me and also because redheads have an interesting history of being suspected of sorcery and being seductresses.
> 
> 3, Lastly as I already mentioned that I combined both Lancelot's love interests named Elaine into one person. Elaine of Corbenic, well actually...she seduced Lancelot with the help of magic and they had a son as a result of that 'union'. I thought it would be fun to actually use it as a backstory for this Elaine's parents.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Did you enjoy the way I incorporated her character, is there any other character that you would like to see? 
> 
> Also if you have any advice for me in regards to university. Please do share!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts


End file.
